The Pirate of Remnant Omake and Specials
by SlurpthisStuff
Summary: Welcome all who dares enter this theater
1. Prank time

Hello fanfic readers you are all probably wondering where the heck is chapter 8 of The Pirate of Remnant right now and it has been like three weeks and you are all right. The reason is that I have a lot of free time yet I don't use it to write my story. Another reason is that I also need to use my time to do school work I hope you all can understand.

I also want to confess to you all that I can't edit my own stories I just have my older brother help me edit them he's a cool guy although a bit annoying at times but still a cool guy. I decided that I'm going to do this story on my own with a bit of grammar errors because I just want to do it for fun.

I also want to thank you all for liking The Pirate of Remnant story it makes me smile with glee that so many people read my story. And so without further to do let the Pirate of Remnant Omake and Specials Begin!

Disclamer: I do not own One Piece or RWBY they belong to their respective owners

* * *

Prank Time

* * *

In team RWBY's dorm Ruby was busily laying on her bed watching weapon building tutorials while eating cookies. Then suddenly Luffy came out bursting through the door that made Ruby jumped scared.

Luffy was all panting and gasping for air and closed the door behind him.

"Geeze Luffy don't scare me like that." scolded Ruby. "And are you ok because you don't seem to look fine?"

"Ruby you got to hide me!" yelled Luffy in a panic.

"Um... Why?" asked Ruby

"Well you see..." Luffy was about to explain until.

"LUFFY!" yelled three familiar voices.

"I... Uh... Did not play a prank on your friends..." said Luffy obviously lying because he was so bad at it.

"What did you do to them?" asked Ruby.

"No time to explain I just need to find a hiding spot quick!" said Luffy frantically looking for a place to hide. Then suddenly he got an idea and a light bulb popped out of no where shining in its floating glory until it fell on Luffy shattering it.

"Ow... How did that even happen?" said Luffy rubbing his head

* * *

Few seconds later

* * *

Ruby was busily laying on her bed watch weapon building tutorials and eating cookies.

Then suddenly Weiss, Blake, and Yang came out bursting through the door with their weapons locked and loaded.

You can all tell they were all pissed off because Weiss's face was drawn on with permanent marker and the drawings include a mustache, monocle on her left eye, poor writing on her right cheek that says jerk face with the r reversed, and a poorly drawn Strawhat Pirate symbol on her fore head.

Blake was soking wet with water and covered with... Is that cat nip?

Finally Yang her hair was all covered with various things from chewing gum to chicken feathers and if there's one thing I learned its to never mess with Yangs hair.

"Oh hey guys what's with the angry faces." asked Ruby as she was all sweat dropping all around her head.

"Where's that Stawhat Bastard!" demanded Yang.

"Oh you mean Luffy I just saw him a while ago so..." said Ruby

"Where Is he now!" Yang demanded more

"He's downstairs!" said Ruby scared in a comedic way.

"I swear once I get my hands on him I'm going to castrate him!" said Weiss as they are all leaving right now.

Ruby then gave a sigh of sigh of relief and then looks down all blushing and embarrassed.

"Luffy how long are you just going stay under me they all just left." said Ruby

As you can all see Ruby was laying on top of Luffy in a very embarrassing position with Luffy facing up while she's facing down. Normally this would make everyone embarrassed but to Luffy well he's just Luffy.

"Until they get over it." He replied.

Ruby just groaned

* * *

the end

I hope you all enjoyed this and think this is funny and also this is intended to be a comedy not you know...

By the way I'm still working on Pirate of Remnant.

If you guys have any questions or comics I'll answer them next chapter ^_^


	2. Prank time Prequel

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or RWBY, they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Prank time Prequel

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay?" asked Jaune.

"Don't worry Jaune I'm sure they'll wont mind." said Luffy.

If you're wondering what these two are up to they're basically going to do a prank. But what kind of prank you ask? Find out yourself.

Luffy and Jaune were sneaking around with bags of supplies for their prank they are about to pull. If your wondering where they got them go ask Nora.

They spotted their first target Weiss Schnee.

"Oh... I don't think I can do this Luffy. That is basically the love of my life right there." said Jaune worriedly.

"Just keep her distracted okay." said Luffy.

"Didn't You Even Hear What I Said!" yelled Jaune.

"Shhhh... don't yell or she'll hear us." said Luffy putting his hand over Jaune.

"Fine but you owe me later." said Jaune as he walks up to Weiss.

* * *

"Um hey Weiss." Jaune stammered a bit.

"What do you wan't? Can't you see I'm busy right now." said Weiss.

"I was wondering that you and me can go downtown Vale and watch a movie together?" asked Jaune.

"No." said Weiss.

Then all of a sudden Jaune saw Luffy sneaking up behind her with a lead pipe in his hands ready to swing.

"Weiss Look Out!" yelled Jaune pushing Weiss out of the way.

When Luffy swung he hit Jaune in his family jewels.

"GAAAAAH!" Jaune yelled in pain and is now rolling all over the floor holding his jewels.

"Oh sorry Jaune." said Luffy.

"Sorry! you just hit me in the Balls!" yelled Jaune.

"Well I wouldn't have if you didn't push her out of the way." said Luffy.

"I had to! You were about to hit her in the head with a lead pipe!" said Jaune.

"Well how else was I suppose to knock her out?" said Luffy.

"You were going to knock her out. Why?" said Jaune.

"So I can draw on her face. And it looks like she's already unconscious." said Luffy.

"Wha!" Jaune turns around to see that Weiss had hit her head on a pole and is unconscious.

Luffy then brings out a permanent marker and starts to draw on her face while snickering.

"Okay Jaune lets go before she wakes up." said Luffy leaving.

"Okay..." said Jaune following after Luffy.

* * *

They soon see their next target Blake Belladonna who is sitting on a tree reading her lewd novels.

"Alright Jaune pull out that red laser thingy!" said Luffy.

"It's pronounced laser pointer." said Jaune as he pulls it out while Luffy brought out various things like water balloons, catnip, chewed gum, chicken feathers, and etc.

Jaue pushes the button as a red dot appeared on Blake's book. Blake turns her head around to see Jaune and Luffy behind a bush.

'I don't know what those two are up to but I'm guessing it can't be good. I'll play along for now until I bust them.' Blake thought as he then puts down her book and starts following the red dot.

"It's working." said Jaune.

"Good now give me a hand here." said Luffy.

* * *

"So what are you standing here for Blake." said Yang walking right next to Blake.

"Waiting for whats about to happen from these two over there behind the bush." Blake explains.

Yang notices Luffy and Jaune then turns her head to Blake.

"Oh!"

"Just play along for now." Blake tells her.

"Okay... So what do you want to talk about?" asks Yang.

* * *

"Tell me when to fire." said Luffy.

Jaune looks from the and sees Yang having a conversation with Blake.

'Oh no this is bad Yang is not on our list.' Jaune thought panicking.

"Wait Luffy Don't Fire!" said Jaune.

"Fire now?" said Luffy not listening to Jaune.

"No Don't Fire!" said Jaune.

"Okay if you say so." said Luffy as he begins to strecth his arm and leg.

"Wait Luffy!"

"Gomu Gomu no Slingshot!" yelled Luffy as he then lauches multiple items.

"Huh?" said Blake and Yang at same time.

Then suddenly they were all hit with those multiple items.

Blake was all drenched and covered with catnip and Yang's hair was a mess.

"Oy! Yang you were not supposed to be on our list!" said Luffy.

"Gah! Luffy don't give away our position!" said Jaune.

They then both feel an intense energy and they looked where it was coming from. It was all of WBY with dark and menacing auras that are coming off of them.

"Well see ya Jaune." said Luffy as he runs away like hell.

"Wait Luffy don't leave me here!" said Jaune as he then turns his head to see that they were right in front of him with their weapons locked and loaded.

"Oh hey guys why the angry faces..." said Jaune with a nervous smile and nervous sweat drops flying away from his head.

* * *

Luffy was running in the halls until he reached a random window.

 **"YAAAAAA-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOOEEEYYY!"**

Luffy turns to the window and says.

"You made a noble sacrifice Jaune." Luff then makes a salute and continues running.

* * *

the end

Well guys you wanted to know how he pranked the rest of team RWBY and here it is, poor Jaune.

If you guys have any questions or comics I'll answer them next chapter. ^_^


	3. Weapons time

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Rwby they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Weapons Time

* * *

"Hey Ruby." said Luffy.

"Huh?" Ruby turns around from cleaning Crescent Rose.

"Can you make a weapon for me?" asked Luffy.

"Why? I thought you didn't need one?" asked Ruby.

"But they are so Amazing! I really want one for myself!" said Luffy with sparkles floating around him.

"Oh alright." said Ruby. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Later...

* * *

"WOW! SO COOL!" yelled Luffy with excitement and stars in his eyes. Right before him was a weapon that is a combination of an Axe, a three barreled Gattling Gun, and a Grenade Launcher.

The three barreled Gattling Gun was in the a shape of an M60, the Axe was the stock, and the grenade launcher was under the three barrels.

"I call this The Pulverizer!" said Ruby.

"Wow this is awesome I can't wait to try this out!" said Luffy.

"Before you can try it out you need to know how to use it." said Ruby.

"What's this button do?" asked Luffy as he presses a random button.

"Wait Luffy Thats..."

The weapon then fire's a huge ball of energy towards the Beacon's Clock Tower where Ozpin's Office is exploding on impact.

"The Implosion grenade..." said Ruby finishing her sentence while sweat dropping.

"Oh we're so in big trouble." said Ruby.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

Ozpin was okay but all of his clothes are burnt and the ceiling and walls were destroyed around him making an opened area in the sky. Worst of all his mug turned into ashes in his hands.

"I need a Vacation." he said.

* * *

the end

If you have any questions or comments leave a review and I might answer next chapter.^_^


	4. Ninjas of Love time

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or RWBY they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Ninjas of Love Time

* * *

"There's this one time that I was walking around outside of this club, then suddenly some random guy came out flying through the window and landed right next to me!" said Ruby.

"Really that's so weird." said Jaune.

"Yeah but get this my sister walks out of there casually." said Ruby.

"Huh? I wonder what she was doing in there?" asked Jaune.

"HEY GUYS!" yelled Luffy popping out of nowhere.

"GYAH!" Ruby and Jaune both screamed.

"Luffy don't scare us like that!" Ruby scolded.

"Sorry but check this out!" said Luffy showing them a certain book.

"Hey isn't that Blake's Book?" asked Jaune.

"Yep!"

"Luffy I think you should put that back where you found it or else you'll get in big trouble." said Ruby.

"But aren't you curious what's it about though." said Luffy.

"I don't know Luffy I've seen Blake with that book a few times before and she was drooling for some reason." said Jaune.

"It wouldn't hurt to try right." said Luffy.

"Okay Luffy if you say so..." said Ruby unsure what will happen even though she was curious herself.

* * *

Later...

* * *

"Hmm... This book is so boring. Who would even read this stuff anyways!" said Luffy.

"Huh? What's wrong you guys?" asked Luffy when he turned his head around to see Ruby in a fetal position rocking back and forth while Jaune was also in that position but was on the side laying on the floor.

"Why... WHY! I'm Too Young To See Those Types Of Things!" yelled Ruby Blushing brighter than her cloak.

"What were those two guy's even doing to each other?!" said Jaune with his eyes all white and a shade of purplish blue on his forehead.

Then Blake come in through the door.

"Hey guys you don't happen to see..." She looks at what was happening. "A book..."

"Blake this book has nothing to do with ninja's it was so boring and for some reason Ruby and Jaune are acting weird do you know why?" said Luffy.

Blake was then emitting some dark energy around her.

"Luffy did you read my book and show it to them?!" said Blake in a threatening tone.

"Yeah why?" asked Luffy.

Blake then gets out her Gambol Shroud and then everything goes dark.

 **"YAAAAAA-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOOEEEYYY!"**

* * *

the end

Hello all I just want to say that I'll be posting these frequently when I have the time so expect more of these Omakes soon and hopefully a bit more longer. If you have any questions or comments leave a review and I might answer next chapter. ^_^


	5. Directions time

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or RWBY they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Directions Time

* * *

"DAMMIT MARIMO YOU'VE GOTTEN US LOST AGAIN!" yelled Sanji.

"SHUT UP #$% COOK! I KNOW WHERE WE'RE GOING!" Zoro yelled back.

"Oh do you now because THAT'S THE SAME TREE WE PAST FOR HUNDREDTH TIME ALREADY!" said Sanji.

"Hmph it's because this forest is like a maze." said Zoro.

"That's only because you lack a sense of Direction!" said Sanji.

"GRRRRRGH!" A Beowolf then comes out charging at them only to be kicked by Sanji.

"Don't Interrupt our conversation you # $% Dog!" said Sanji.

"Heh it likes you." said Zoro smirking mocking Sanji.

"The only thing I would ever like is to see is One of Them chomping on your ###!" said Sanji.

"What did you Say!" said Zoro now irritated.

Then suddenly more of the Grimm appeared.

"Great now look at what you have done." said Sanji.

"I'm pretty sure it was your attitude that brought them here." said Zoro.

"Pointing Fingers now are we." said Sanji.

"Pff Hypocrite." said Zoro.

The Grimm then charged at them.

* * *

Some butt kicking later...

* * *

Piles and piles of corpses of the Grimm were fading away.

"Their bodies seem to disappear in a short amount of time that's so odd." said Zoro.

"I don't even think I can make a meal out of them." said Sanji.

"As if your cooking's ever good." said Zoro.

"What Was That!" said Sanji.

"Nothing." said Zoro.

Then suddenly more Grimm appeared.

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

"We are approaching our destination but there are also hostiles nearby." The Pilot announces

"Alright get ready team." said Ruby as they then prepared themselves.

"Oh wait never mind they've been taken care of." said The Pilot.

"But how?" asked Weiss.

* * *

the end

If they only knew that their arguing make the Grimm to come towards them. If you have any questions or comments leave a review and I might answer next chapter.^_^


	6. Animal time

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or RWBY, they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Animal Time

* * *

Luffy the chimpanzee was wandering around looking for someone to play with but so far he has found no one.

"What do I do? There's nothing to do. No one will play with me." he said.

"Zoro is busy training, Sanji is cooking but he won't let me eat it, Yang said that she Weiss, Blake and the rest are going to do something." he listed.

Then three thought bubbles appeared.

In the first one there was Zoro the tiger doing push ups with one hand or paw in this case.

"Go away Luffy I'm busy go find someone else." said Zoro.

The second one shows Sanji the ram cooking. If you want to know how he is doing it he is using his mouth to do it since he doesn't have any thumbs.

"Luffy I'm cooking right now and if you dare touch the food with your hands I'll kick you all the way to the ocean." said Sanji.

Finally the third one shows Yang the golden bear and in the background is Weiss the swan, Blake the Panther, Jaune the golden retriever, Pyrrha the deer, Nora the elephant, and Ren the rattlesnake.

If your wondering why I didn't make Nora a sloth is because I think she is more destructive that way.

"Sorry Luffy we are about to watch something together maybe next time." said Yang.

"I'm a Sloth!" said Nora.

* * *

"Sigh... I wonder what Ruby is up too? She's probably playing with her weapons." Luffy said to himself as another thought bubble appeared.

It was showing Ruby the black wolf holding Crescent Rose in one paw and screw driver in the other. Behind her is the confiscated Pulverizer. (If you don't know what that is go read Weapons Time.)

He then hears growling.

"Hm? What was that?"

And so he went to investigate only to find Ruby with her back in a small box, her legs are wiggling at fast pace trying to break free of the cardboard prison.

"Grr... Why can't I get out!" she said.

"Hey Ruby whatcha doing?" asked Luffy.

"Luffy great your just in time!" said Ruby.

"In time for what? Your just in a box."

"Well that's the problem."

"How did you get in there anyway?" Luffy asks.

Ruby then began. "You see there was this butterfly."

A thought bubble appeared showing Ruby busily doing maintence on Crescent Rose until a butterfly flew by past her.

"As I first saw it my first instinct was to chase it since I was a canine and all."

"Mmhmm." said Luffy rubbing his chin with his monkey paw, looking at the thought bubble.

The thought bubble then shows Ruby putting her weapon down and happily starts chasing it.

"I chased it all the way to this box."

"Mmhmm."

"We were going around in circles until it made me fall into the box."

"Mmhmm."

The bubble shows her chasing it around until she stood up but lost balance and landed in the box with her back. The bubble then disappears.

"And that is how I ended up in here now growling and desperately trying to get out."

"Mmhmm."

"Are you actually listening?" said Ruby.

"So it's a Mystery Box!" said Luffy slamming his fist into his palm.

"That's not it but I'm glad you got that." said Ruby with a sweat drop.

"So can you help me?" she then asks.

"Hmm I don't know..." Luffy replied.

Ruby then gave him the puppy dog eyes while whimpering with sad violin music in the background.

"Alright alright already I'll do it just stop doing that your embarrassing yourself."

Then proceeds to grab a corner of the box and proceeds to rip it in half.

But so far it wasn't working.

He kept on tugging and tugging until he starts to get angry.

"Grrr Gomu Gomu no Monkey Rage!" he yells with his monkey scream ripping the box in an instant.

Ruby then starts shaking herself and licked Luffy saying thank you.

"Thanks Luffy if there is anything you want me to do just ask me." said Ruby.

"Hmm..."

And so together they played fetch, hide and seek, tag, and many more. As we zoom out we can see Ozpin the grey wolf and Glynda the eagle owl watching them.

"Ah... Youth." said Ozpin.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

The rest of RWBY and JNPR were in front of the tv watching Jaunedice with Zoro doing his one handed push ups next to them.

"Hey Jaunedice SwanWeiss get it." said Yang.

Everybody just groaned as Sanji then came running up to them.

"Oh Yang your puns make smile with Joy!" said Sanji with hearts in his eye.

Then there was smoke coming from the direction Sanji came from.

"Oh Crap I Left The Burner On!" he yelled as he then wen't back.

"Heh dumb#% cook." said Zoro.

* * *

the end

Don't you dare get any ideas of me shipping Luffy and Ruby together yeah I know you people out there who are thinking that I would do that. If you have any questions or comments leave a review. Also the new chapter of The Pirate of Remnant will come soon if I can get off my lazy butt. See you all next time.^_^


	7. Dream time

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or RWBY they belong to their respective owners

* * *

Dream time

* * *

Somewhere in a dream there was a land filled with cookies. There were so many cookies that you can hardly believe they were actually there. Well of course this is a dream but still look at all those cookies they piled up to form mountains.

On one of those mountains was Ruby Rose munching happily on those treats.

"Wow this is the best dream ever I hope I never wake up." she said.

She then takes a bite of another cookie but she then spits it out for some reason.

"Eww... What's wrong with this cookie."

She inspects the cookie but the cookie wasn't there anymore. Instead it was a meat on a bone. Commencing Drammatic Music. **Dun Dun Dun.**

"What The!? Raw Meat! How did this get here!?" She said in shock.

"MEAT!" yelled a familiar voice.

She looks Down her cookie mountain to see Luffy in a pile of meat. He was munching away on every single piece he grabs.

"Hey Luffy!" Ruby yelled from the top of the cookie mountain getting Luffy's attention.

"What are you doing in my dream?" Ruby asks.

"What are you talking about isn't this my dream?" Luffy replies.

"But this is my dream." Ruby argues.

"If it was your dream then how come I'm on top of this mountain of meat." said Luffy.

Ruby then looks up to see him on a meat mountain.

"Wait if your on a meat mountain and I'm on a cookie mountain wouldn't that mean..."

She turns her head the right only to see me sitting on the top of a mountain of RWBY chibi's writing the next chapter of The Pirate of Remnant.

"Um... Never mind I was expecting something else..." She said with a sweat drop.

Ruby turned back to Luffy who was eating more pieces of meat.

"Want some." He offered.

"No thanks." She replied.

"Suit yourself."

"Hey isn't that Weiss, Blake and Yang over there?" Ruby points to a random direction.

Indeed it was them and also team JNPR and for some reason they are at the beach.

"Hey Ruby you should come join us we are about to play volleyball!" Yang shouted.

"You can bring Luffy too and be sure to bring some of the food you have over there!" Jaune shouted as well.

"Oy this is my meat go get your own!" Luffy shouts back.

"Luffy you better come down here with your meat otherwise I'll cancel your dinner!" yelled Sanji who then suddenly appears right next to Yang obviously he's there because the girls of teams RWBY and JNPR was there.

"What Is Going On I Thought This Was My Dream!" yelled Ruby waving her arms rapidly in a cute manner.

"What are you talking about isn't this all of our dream?" said Zoro.

Ruby turns her head and was shocked to see Zoro sitting right next to her.

"Hey Marimo! You better not be thinking of doing something to her or else I'll kick your #%&!" Sanji threatened.

"Huh was that a bug I hear?" said Zoro.

"Oy you better not be ignoring me Mosshead!" yelled Sanji irritated.

"I agree with Mister Roranoa." said Ozpin who was also next to Ruby.

"It doesn't matter who's dream it is as long we are enjoying it." Ozpin continued.

"Sir I do believe you need to wake up in the next couple of minutes." said Glynda.

"Blast and it was getting to the good part." Ozpin muttered to himself.

"I have no idea what's going on anymore." said Ruby

* * *

"Gasp!" Ruby said as she woke up. She looks around to see herself in her made shift bunk bed.

"What a weird dream?" She said to herself.

"Indeed it was."

Ruby then looks next to her only too see Ozpin laying down next to her drinking from his mug.

We see the front of Beacon Academy.

 **"Gyaaaaaaaah!"** we hear Ruby's scream.

"Shut up I'm trying to sleep." said Zoro under a tree

* * *

the end

If you have any questions or comments leave a review and I might answer next chapter.^_^


	8. Christmas Special

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or RWBY they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Twelve days of SlurpthisStuff

* * *

On the First day of Christmas SlurpthisStuff gave to me...

"A Straw hat for Ruby."

Ruby is given Luffy's hat but doesn't know what to do with it.

* * *

On the Second day of Christmas SlurpthisStuff gave to me...

"Two Crew members."

Zoro and Sanji said together side by side.

"And a Straw hat for Ruby."

Ruby still doesn't know what to do with it.

* * *

On the Third day of Christmas SlurpthisStuff gave to me...

"Three OC's!"

Sang The Pilot, Captain Valor, and Alf with their arms on each other's shoulders.

"Two Crew members."

said Zoro and Sanji as Zoro gave a little stare at Sanji.

"And a Straw hat for Ruby."

Ruby puts the hat on and then stuck her tongue out.

* * *

On the Fourth day of Christmas SlurpthisStuff gave to me.

"Four made up Grimm."

The Silver Back, The Taurus, The MinoTaurus, and The Grimm Wizard were either just sitting or standing there.

"Three OC's!"

The Pilot, Valor, and Alf were having a pillow fight.

"Two Crew members."

said Zoro and Sanji as Zoro turns his gaze away when Sanji stared at him back.

"And a Straw hat for Ruby."

Ruby is just reading a weapons magazine with the hat on.

* * *

On the Fifth day of Christmas SlurpthisStuff gave to me...

 **Five Blonde Characters**

Yang, Jaune, Naruto, Maka, and Genos were standing side by side.

"Four made up Grimm."

A panel opens on the ceiling.

"Three OC's!"

The Pilot, Valor, and Alf were playing on the Ouja board.

"Two Crew members."

Zoro and Sanji were now staring at each other with sparks of rivalry between them.

"And a Straw hat for Ruby."

Ruby is rolling on the floor with the hat.

* * *

On the Sixth day of Christmas SlurpthisStuff gave to me...

"Six Bottles of Sake."

said Yang holding one of the bottles.

 **Five Blonde Characters**

Yang, Jaune, Naruto, Maka, and Genos were now talking to each other.

"Four made up Grimm."

Edgar the Cow came out of the panel and is being lowered by a chain.

"Three OC's!"

Lights were flickering and everything around the Pilot, Valor, and Alf was shaking and they were confused.

"Two Crew members."

Zoro and Sanji were now shoving each other.

"And a Straw hat for Ruby."

Ruby is taking a nap with the hat next to her not knowing someone is watching her.

* * *

On the Seventh day of Christmas SlurpthisStuff gave to me...

"Seven Lewd Fictions."

said Blake as she was reading one of them.

"Six Bottles of Sake."

Yang was getting a little tipsy.

 **Five Blonde Characters**

Yang, Naruto, Maka, and Genos were talking about their abilities except Jaune because he's jealous.

"Four made up Grimm."

The Grimm now noticed Edgar and looks at him hungrily.

"Three OC's!"

The Pilot gets possessed by a demon and goes crazy but Valor and Alf managed to tackle him.

"Two Crew members."

Zoro and Sanji were throwing insults at each other.

"And a Straw hat for Ruby."

The Mysterious figure gets closer while Ruby is still napping.

* * *

On the Eighth day of Christmas SlurpthisStuff gave to me...

"Eight types of Dust."

said Weiss and behind her are the Dust crystals in different color.

"Seven Lewd Fictions."

Blake is on the second book.

"Six Bottles of Sake."

Yang was getting more drunk.

 **Five Blonde Characters**

Yang makes a pun but everyone just groans at how awful that was.

"Four made up Grimm."

Edgar was panicking while the Grimm were jumping up at him.

"Three OC's!"

The possessed Pilot is being tied up by Valor while Alf is calling the local exorcist.

"Two Crew members."

Zoro and Sanji were accusing each other because they somehow gotten lost in the Emerald Forest again.

"And a Straw hat for Ruby."

The Mysterious figure was right next to Ruby who was still sleeping but she was having a nightmare.

* * *

On the Ninth day of Christmas SlurpthisStuff gave to me...

"Nine Stacks of Pancakes."

Chriped Nora as there were pancakes next to her.

"Eight types of Dust."

Weiss is polishing one of them.

"Seven Lewd Fictions."

Blake is on the third one now.

"Six Bottles of Sake."

Yang was snoring.

 **Five Blonde Characters**

They were now playing games but either Yang or Genos were winning.

"Four made up Grimm."

The Grimm were fighting each other because only one can have Edgar as their meal.

"Three OC's!"

The Exorcist who is actually Zoidberg is now attempting to get the Demon out of the Pilot.

"Two Crew Members."

Zoro and Sanji were beating up the creatures of Grimm because they interrupted their argument.

"And a Straw hat for Ruby."

The figure is wearing a white cloak with white rose petals floating around her.

* * *

On the Tenth day of Christmas SlurpthisStuff gave to me...

"The Tenth Chapter."

I said writing the Pirate of Remnant's tenth chapter.

"Nine Stacks of Pancakes."

Nora was gobbling the pancakes up while Ren is bringing more.

"Eight types of Dust."

Weiss is now counting them.

"Seven Lewd Fictions."

Blake is now on the fourth book.

"Six Bottles of Sake."

Yang is behind a table for some reason.

 **Five Blonde Characters**

Yang and Genos were still competing against each other

"Four made up Grimm."

the Grimm wranglers are attempting to wrangle the Grimm but so far nothing is working.

"Three OC's!"

Zoidberg was being choke by the possessed Pilot while Valor and Alf are trying to get him off of Zoidberg.

"Two Crew members."

Zoro and Sanji made a truce for now.

"And a Straw hat for Ruby."

The Ghostly Cloaked Figure puts her hand out stroking Ruby's hair motherly, calming her down and making her smile.

* * *

On the Eleventh day of Christmas SlurpthisStuff gave to me...

"Eleven Pieces of Meat!"

yelled Luffy holding two of them.

"The Tenth Chapter."

I am still working on it.

"Nine Stacks of Pancakes."

Nora is still eating more but Ren is getting tired.

"Eight types of Dust."

Weiss is beating up Roman Torchwick who was attempting to steal the dust.

"Seven Lewd Fictions."

Blake is on the seventh book already dang she's a fast reader.

"Six Bottles of Beer."

Yang is barfing in the toilet.

 **Five Blonde Characters**

Genos won but Yang is taking it hard but Maka and Jaune are trying to cheer up.

"Four made up Grimm."

The Taurus and The Grimm Wizard are dead and The Silver Back and The MinoTaurus are still fighting it out.

"Three OC's!"

Zoidberg is dead and The Possessed Pilot has called in a demon army which Valor and Alf are fighting now.

"Two Crew members."

Zoro and Sanji's temporary truce is now broken and they are fighting each other.

"And a Straw hat for Ruby."

The figure then fades away before Ruby wakes up.

* * *

On the Twelth day of Christmas SlurpthisStuff gave to me...

"Twelve RWBY Chibis."

There are Chibis of teams RWBY and JNPR stacked on top of each other with chibi Ozpin and Glynda on top.

"Eleven Pieces of Meat!"

There were bone surrounding a satisfied Luffy.

"The Tenth Chapter."

I gotten bored of writing it. So instead I'm looking at memes of RWBY.

"Nine Stacks of Pancakes."

Nora is full and is rubbing her belly while Ren collapsed of exhaustion next to her.

"Eight types of... Hey!"

Weiss yells at Roman who is now escaping.

"Eight Lewd Fictions."

said Blake writing her own Lewd novel.

"..."

Yang is no where to be found and she's drunk... This is bad.

 **Five Blonde Cha...** "LET'S CELEBRATE!"

yelled Drunk Yang popping out of nowhere surprising Jaune, Naruto, Maka, Genos, and The other Yang.

"God Damn it Barb!" yelled Burnie who came out of nowhere also.

"Four made up Grimm."

Edgar survived and is now on a throne.

"Three OC's!"

Valor and Alf managed to get the Demon out of The Pilot, and they are now celebrating.

"Two Idiots!"

yelled a very irritated Nami smashing Zoro and Sanji's heads together knocking them out. I think I see Sanji getting a nose bleed of pleasure.

"And a Staw hat for Ruby."

Ruby wakes up to see Luffy next to her. She gives him his hat back.

"I had the weirdest dream." said Ruby.

"What's it about?" asked Luffy.

"It was something to do with a Christmas song for some reason." said Ruby.

"What's Christmas?" asked Luffy.

"Oh right you came from another world." said Ruby.

* * *

the end

I hope you all liked my Christmas special even though it's a bit late. If you have any questions or comments I'll answer them next chapter.

Also Happy Holidays! ^_^


	9. Weapons time 2

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or RWBY they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Weapons Time 2

* * *

"Hey Zoro!" called Ruby.

"Huh?" said Zoro as he turns his head around

"Can I touch your Swords Please?!" Ruby asked.

"No." Zoro answered.

"Why not?!"

"These Swords are weapons that are passed down from the greatest Warriors. Not some Child's toy." Zoro explains.

"Hey I'm not a Kid I drink Milk!" said Ruby pouting.

'Doesn't that still make you a child.' Zoro thought to himself.

"Can't I at least look at one of your Swords." Ruby begged.

"The answer is still no." said Zoro in a stern voice.

Ruby gave him the Puppy eyed look with the sad Violen music playing in the background for a few moments.

"Okay fine. You can only look at one Sword just be sure to give it back to me when your done. It was given to me from a friend." said Zoro holding the White Meito.

"Thank You." said Ruby in her normal voice as she yoinks it out of his hand and runs away by using her speed semblance.

"Hey!" yelled Zoro as he starts running after her.

* * *

Two hours later...

* * *

"Damn I lost her." said Zoro.

"Um... You were just running around in circles." said Jaune.

"Shut up this place is like a maze." said Zoro.

"Like I said you were just running in circles." Jaune repeats himself.

"Where is she anyways." said Zoro ignoring Jaune.

"Anyway I have a favor to ask. Can you teach me your technique using thre..." Jaune was quickly cut off by Zoro.

"She went that way!" said Zoro running off in a random direction.

"Hey Don't Ignore Me Like That!" yelled Jaune putting his arm up

* * *

Ruby was making sparks in front of her until Zoro bursts through the door.

"There You Are!" yelled Zoro breathing heavily.

"Oh hey Zoro." said Ruby.

"Don't hey me where's my Sword!" Zoro demanded.

"Here it is." said Ruby giving him his sword back.

"I'm not ever giving you my Sword again." said Zoro.

"Oh yeah by the way I've gave your sword an Upgrade." said Ruby.

"You did what?" said Zoro.

Ruby began to list.

"Your sword can now transform into a Sub Machine Gun."

Zoro's katana transforms into a Uzi.

"What The?!" he said.

"A Rifle."

The katana then transforms into a Ak-47.

"Gah!"

"And finally one of my personal favorites a Scythe."

The katana finally transforms into Scythe.

"Ruby change it back!" said Zoro.

"But I don't wanna!" Ruby whined.

"If you don't then I'll tell Luffy where you hid your stash of cookies." said Zoro.

Ruby gasps.

"You Meanie!" she said pouting while punching him in the chest repeatively in a cute way.

Zoro just sweat drops.

* * *

the end

If you have any questions or comments I might answer next chapter. ^_^


	10. Update Time

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or RWBY they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Somewhere in the comfort of his home our heroic Fanfic Writer is laying on his own bed while struggling to make Ideas for his stories.

SlurpthisStuff: Sigh... I finally finished writing the 2nd chapter of Subject Rose and it took about a month what am I even doing...

 **SMASH!**

SlurpthisStuff: WHAT THE HECK!

Suddenly something blurry busted through the door surprising the Writer and then knocking him out.

...

...

...

SlurpthisStuff: (Groan...)

 _Splash!_

Water splashes on the Writer's face waking him up.

SlurpthisStuff: HUH?! WHAT?! WHERE AM I?!

Desk lamp shines on his face.

SlurpthisStuff: GAH!

Writer attempts to block eyes but squints instead because his hands are tied to a chair. He sees a couple of silhouettes behind the light.

SlurpthisStuff: WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE! AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO JAMES?!

Long Haired Figure: Uh... Who's James?

Bowed Hair Figure: _I think he's referring to the dinosaur plushie..._

SlurpthisStuff: I'll have you know he's a Diplodocus! But... were getting off topic here aren't we...

Cloaked Figure: Yep!

Hatted Figure: What's a Diplokuss?...

Side Ponytail Figure: Shush! (elbow's the Hatted Figure's ribs)

SlurpthisStuff: So anyways... Where were we? Oh yeah! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!

Long Haired Figure: Oh... Writer... Writer... Writer... Don't you even recognize us?

The desk lamp turns off and room light turns on revealing that he was in an interrogation room, but the people who were there surprised the Fanfic Author.

SlurpthisStuff: (GASP!) YOUR THE NEIGHBORS FROM DOWN STAIRS!

Weiss: NO YOU DOLT! WERE THE CHARACTERS FROM THAT FANFICTION OF YOURS!

Weiss yells angrily with a tick mark on her head.

SlurpthisStuff: Relax relax I know who you are I'm just messing with you.

Weiss: Well it was not Funny! (still angry)

Yang: I thought it was clever.

Blake: Same here...

Weiss: Hmph!

Weiss crosses her arms and points her nose in the air.

Luffy: So... Was he tricking us when we took him?

SlurpthisStuff: Nah, I was doing it the moment I recognized your silhouette's. Anyways why did you take me?

Ruby: You haven't updated your main story for a while Mr. Writer.

SlurpthisStuff: Okay I can see that... But why aren't you calling me by my name?

Ruby: Um... because...

Weiss: It was stupid to call you that.

Ruby: Weiiiss...

Weiss: What! It's such a ridicules name, who calls them self SlurpthisStuff!

SlurpthisStuff: Ouch... What a burn...

Weiss: So anyways... You haven't even updated your own story within a month and your readers are wondering whens the next chapter.

SlurpthisStuff: Well... the truth is I was writing the second chapter of another story called Subject Rose.

Ruby: Really?

SlurpthisStuff: Not only that I have a lot of things going for me in life like doing a project for my Sophomore year or studying for tests...

Blake: And pointlessly watching gaming videos on YouTube for hours and looking at images relating to us.

Ruby:Gross...

SlurpthisStuff: How do you know that!

Blake: I hacked you're phone.

SlurpthisStuff: Touche... But seriously though other than that I have to do my homework.

Luffy: Then how about you just quit going to school.

SlurpthisStuff: Unfortunately it's not that simple Luffy...

Luffy: Why? It's not like you enjoy it anyways.

SlurpthisStuff: I do enjoy it. It's just that I... Uh...

Weiss: Hello were getting off topic here!

SlurpthisStuff: Oh! Sorry...

Ruby: It's Okay.

Blake: So what are you planning to do with your stories and your life right now.

SlurpthisStuff: Well for starters I should prioritize doing my school life first and then begin writing the next chapter for The Pirate of Remnant.

Yang: Sounds like a plan I can't wait to get back into action!

Yang pumps her fist into the air.

SlurpthisStuff: But that would take a while.

Yang: Awww... :(

Suddenly Luffy went up to the writer and asking him for a favor.

Luffy: Hey since you can make anything come to life by writing things down, then can you give me a huge pile of meat. (stomach growls)

SlurpthisStuff: (sigh...) Alright... But first you have to untie me and then give me a pen and paper.

* * *

the end

Welp that's what I have been doing this entire time for the past month I hope you enjoyed this short where I was kidnapped by team RWBY and the pirate captain Luffy. If you have any questions or comments leave a review and I might answer next chapter. ^_^

Luffy: Hey this meat is tasty! Om-nom-nom!

Everything is tasty to you Luffy.

Ruby: Um... Why are you petting my head.

Uh... No reason...

Yang: Hey!

Uh oh... (Gets punched in the face and was sent flying out of the interrogation room breaking the ceiling.)

 **Yaaah-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!** Hey I can see my house up here!

Yang: WELL GOOD FOR YOU!

Weiss: I'm going to get out of here.

Weiss turns to Blake

Weiss: Coffee?

Blake: I prefer Tea.

They then walked out together holding hands.


	11. Beacon Life time: Homework

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or RWBY they belong to their respective owners.

Hey guys normally I don't put an author's note in the beginning chapters but I might as well do it. So anyways before this Omake or Special begins I want to explain that this chapter is a start of this mini series that is to tell the story of how Luffy was adjusting to Beacon from when he first entered Remnant all the way to Summer break.

If you want to know when Luffy entered Remnant, it's a week after the episode Forever Fall part 2 took place. You know the episode where Jaune saves Cardin from that Ursa.

* * *

Beacon Life time: Homework

* * *

"Hmm..."

It was his first day here at this Academy and it was pretty much boring for him. Well... except when he attended Ports lectures, he enjoyed his tall tales. Soon after that he had to go to other lame and boring classes. And when he finally thought it was all over there was this thing he was given to do. What kind of thing you ask? It was this thing called Homework.

These sheets of paper with words asking him questions that he doesn't simply understand were given to him by the teachers. When he asked Ruby what they were for she replied by saying.

 _"Homework is something where we take all the things we've learned from our classes and is a way for you to practice those things."_

Or that's what he thought she said and right now he is staring at them blankly as if he was expecting it to do something. He starts poking at it with his pencil making a few dots on the paper but nothing happened. He decides to sniff at it but it just smelled like ink.

While he was experimenting with this homework he is unaware that he is being observed by his new team mates.

"Ugh! Is he really that dumb! Everyone around here at least knows what homework is!" complained Weiss.

"He did come from another world." prompted Blake.

"Another world or not I still refuse to believe that a person like him doesn't know what an assignment is!" Weiss continued.

"I don't know maybe he doesn't have schools from where he comes from." Ruby theorized continuing the conversation.

"That's preposterous everyone needs someplace to learn otherwise they wouldn't know what to do." argued Weiss.

"Maybe he couldn't afford to go to school." speculated Blake.

"That's probably because he's a Pirate." implied Weiss.

"Or he simply has rubber for brains." Yang joked while the others just groaned at the pun.

"What that was a good one and you know it." said Yang

Luffy was still looking at his homework until he shrugged his shoulders and opens his mouth.

"Stop right there!" shouted Weiss before the Pirate Captain can literally eat his homework.

"Don't you realize what you're doing!" she exclaimed.

"Um... No..." Luffy replied.

"You're suppose to be doing you're homework not eating it." chided Weiss.

"But this is so boring..." complained Luffy. "I don't even see the point to this... homework."

"Gotta agree with him on that." said Yang.

"Your not helping!" Weiss remarked pointing at the Blonde Brawler.

"Look Luffy what we're trying to say is that even though you don't like homework you still need to do it. Heck I don't even like doing this, but I need to do it so I can become a Huntress." explained Ruby.

"You know Ruby I'm quite surprise I'm hearing that from you." said Weiss astonished.

"Really!" Ruby beamed thinking that Weiss was impressed.

"Especially when you didn't even start doing your homework yourself." The Ice Queen glared holding up a piece of paper with homework problems that aren't answered.

"Oooohhh..." said Ruby as realization hits her.

"Didn't think I wouldn't notice did ya." said Weiss.

"No..." whined Ruby with comedic anime tears.

"Come on now, don't want my grades to suffer because of you." said Weiss grabbing Ruby by the hood before she could escape.

"You too Dolt!" The Ice Queen used her glyphs to grab Luffy who was attempting to escape through the window.

"Gah! Someone Save Me!" begged the Pirate Captain while clawing at the floor as he was being dragged by his ankle.

Weiss then drags the both of them out of the dorm to a place I would like to call study hall.

"Too bad for them, they should've done their homework in the first place otherwise they wouldn't have to be dragged away by Ice Queen." said Yang while grinning.

"Speaking of homework..." said Blake holding up a blank piece of homework paper.

Yang instantly lost her grin, as she then smiles nervously.

"Heh... Heh... come on Blake we're partners aren't we... Heh... Heh..." Yang chuckled awkwardly with a nervous sweat drop.

"Riiight..."

Yang was then dragged away by Blake who was using her ribbon to make the Blonde Brawler doesn't escape.

"NOOOO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Yang loudly pleaded while struggling.

"Come on this is for your own good Yang." said Blake as she pulled on the ribbon.

* * *

the end

Hope you all enjoy the first part of this mini series and **I'm willing to take suggestions from you guys** on what you want Luffy to do. It can either be school related or whatever it can be. And no the other Straw hats wont be part of this because this is just Luffy himself.

If you have questions or suggestions leave a review and I might answer next chapter. ^_^


	12. Beacon Life time: The Hat

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or RWBY they belong to their respective owners.

Hello again people and before we begin this Omake chapter was suggested and private messaged to me by whateverman53 and it's about Luffy's hat being stolen by team CRDl, so thank you whateverman.

If you guys didn't get the memo from the last chapter I'll repeat it again put it in bold texting: **I'm willing to take suggestions from you** **guys**

So yeah it can be anything that you want Luffy to do with team RWBY in Beacon. Excluding the other Straw Hats because this mini series is before they arrive. Also no pairings that is all.

* * *

Beacon Life time: The Hat

* * *

"EHHHH! NO WAY IT'S GONE!"

It was the weekend and there was no school today for team RWBY which meant they get to sleep in peacefully, but alas the cry of their new teammate made them wake up groggily and irritably.

"Awww Five more minutes..." Ruby said tiredly rubbing eyes.

"Uh! Do you have any Idea What Time It Is!" complained Weiss sitting up from her bed and slamming her fists against the mattress.

"I can say the same thing..." agreed Yang while Blake just groaned.

"WHERE CAN IT BE!" Luffy yelled while searching around for something, rummaging through draws and shelves, making a mess everywhere in the dorm.

"What's wrong Luffy?..." Ruby asked while still being tired.

"And Why Are You Throwing Are You Throwing All Of Our Clothes Around!" Weiss chided irritably.

"MY HAT! DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY HAT IS!" Luffy answered while shaking Ruby making her wake up fully.

"Okay let's calm down Luffy, where was the last time you seen it..." muttered Blake.

"Isn't it always on his head though..." said Yang. "I even seen you wear it in your sleep for goodness sake..."

"But it wasn't on me this morning!" said Luffy.

"Well I definitely saw you wore it last night, maybe someone took it." suggested Ruby.

"That's preposterous, it would be against school rules for breaking into other peoples dorms." said Weiss sternly.

"Whoever did it certainly left this message right here." said Blake picking up a note.

"Who still uses paper to write notes?" said Yang.

"Let me see that!" Luffy babbled snatching the piece of paper from the Black Bowed Girl and starts to read.

"What does it say?" asked Ruby.

 _Dear Rubber Boy,_

 _If you want your hat back then meet us at the Amphitheater,_  
 _if you don't then I'll burn it personally._

 _Sincerely, CRDL_

 _P.S. My Scroll ran out of battery before I can send this message._

"Hey Ruby who are they again?" Luffy asks whispering loudly into the Reaper's ear.

"The ones that had their butts kicked by you in Goodwitch's combat classes." Ruby replied.

"Oh now I remember." Luffy said in a cheerful tone but it quickly escalated to a very earnest and angry expression. **"I'm going to kick their #$%#$!"**

"Whoa language..." said Ruby sweat dropping with a small hint of fear.

"Just how important is your hat anyways?" Yang asks.

"Don't you remember him telling us about his childhood." Blake reminded her with a deadpan face.

"Oh yeah... It's because his pirate friend Shanks gave it to him right!"

"Yeah that's right." said Luffy with his face still stern. "What are we waiting for then, let's go."

As he left the dorm, Weiss was the first one to speak.

"Is it just me or is that the first time I've seen him serious about something." Weiss said skeptically.

"I agree." added Blake. "Usually he would be that happy go lucky guy without a care in the world."

"Yeah..." said Yang.

* * *

Amphitheater...

* * *

"Heh I knew you would show up Rubber Boy." said Cardin while smirking cockily.

Our Pirate Captain is currently standing on one side of the arena while the leader of CRDL is on the other with his cronies behind him. Luffy said nothing but just stared at them sternly.

"Where's my hat." He said with a hint of anger while Cardin reaches behind his back to pull out the Straw Hat that was still in good condition.

"You mean this thing right here." replied Cardin.

"Give it back!" Luffy threatened.

"Oh no no no. I can't do that. I've been waiting for a rematch ever since you knocked me out the first. So if you want it back you're going have to fight us back for it." Cardin explains as team RWBY then enters the arena behind Luffy.

"Don't worry Luffy we got your back." Ruby offered as she and the rest of team RWBY pull out their weapons.

"No!" said Luffy stopping them.

"What do you mean no. Don't you want your Hat back?!"

"Of course I do but this is my fight, don't get Involved!" Luffy raised his voice at the last word making Ruby back away a little.

"Come on Ruby he made it very clear." said Weiss.

"Okay..." Ruby said with a hint of gloom.

"Don't worry Rubes we'll watch him kick their butt from the Bleachers." Yang assured holding her shoulder as they then left to spectate the fight.

"Before we begin, what makes you want this hat?" Cardin asks.

"It's my treasure." Luffy replied causing team CRDL to laugh.

"HA HA HA! This is treasure!" Cardin said mockingly. "This hat is worth nothing."

"Take that BACK!" Luffy snapped angrily clutching his fists. "TAKE BACK WHAT YOU JUST SAID!"

"Then what are you standing around for." Cardin and his team brings out their weapons and get into battle stance.

Luffy charges towards them stretching one of his arms behind his back.

"GOMU GOMU NO... PISTOL!"

But the attack missed as the leader of CRDL side steps.

"Not this time." said Cardin as he then swung his mace a few times at Luffy. Fortunately Luffy dodges all of them before punching Cardin in the gut sending him flying a few meters back.

Our Pirate Captain then ducks to avoid the swing of Dove's sword so he can then stretch his leg and swing it tripping the Blonde swordsman.

"Muchi!"

As Luffy stands up, he was shot in the chest but it had no effect as the bullet just bounced right off of him. He sees Sky aiming his halberd at him from the distance, Sky then keeps firing at Luffy.

"It's no use!"

The Pirate Captain then ran towards Sky only to be tripped by Russel. The dagger wielder swung his daggers a few times before finally getting to cut Luffy.

"Ah! That hurt!" Luffy holds his arm for a little bit before looking at the cut which was leaking out a little blood.

"Hey! That's not fair he doesn't have any Aura!" Ruby shouted from the bleachers.

"We know." said Cardin smirking evilly.

"Tch... How annoying." Luffy remarked irritably, he dodges a swing from Cardin and punches him in the face, knocking him back.

He then back hands Sky who was attempting to chop the Pirate Captain with his halberd. Russel jumps forward with the daggers in reverse attempting to stab Luffy but the Rubber man jumped backwards making the daggers stab the ground instead. Luffy kicks Russel's head with much force sending him flying like a soccer ball. The Pirate Captain stretches both of his hands while twisting them and takes a hold of Dove.

"Gomu Gomu no... Mallet!"

He then untwists them rapidly, making it a unpleasant experience for Dove, and smashes him onto Sky, knocking them both out (even thought they had Aura). Cardin get's mad because he was going to lose again and motions Russel to throw his daggers. Russel much obliged pulling the triggers on both them causing the blades to turn red before throwing them like darts.

"Luffy Watch Out!" called out Ruby warning the Pirate Captain.

But it was inevitable as both of the daggers landed near opposite sides of Luffy making him confused. Suddenly they both exploded making him shout in pain, the Rubber man was sent flying and landed face first in front of Cardin's feet. The leader of CRDL gave no mercy as he steps on Luffy's head while grinning sadistically. This made team RWBY disgusted at the way Cardin is treating Luffy.

"Not so tough now are you!" The Bully began while adding more weight to the Rubber man's head. "You think just because you have that ability without Aura doesn't mean you can beat us. It's a big world right here and there are people who are willing to kick your sorry little butt just to put weaklings in their place. Remember this whenever you decide to defy me, if not then I-"

"Shut up." muffled Luffy interrupting the Bully's speech while his face was still against the floor.

"Huh? What did you say?" Cardin said with an irritated tone. Suddenly Luffy grabs his foot and lifts it off his own head making Cardin fall on his own behind causing the Bully to be shocked at his strength.

"Let me tell you something. I faced many enemies that were stronger than me before and they are much worse than you. I've been thrown into a deep ocean to drown, buried beneath a desert, encased in ice, almost dying of a stab wound to the chest, and finally had part of my soul taken." Luffy spoke with his stern face. Team RWBY was shocked at the ordeals the Pirate Captain experienced, there was no way he could've survived all of those things.

"N-no WAY! Your just making that up to just scare me!" Cardin said nervously, staring at Luffy with disbelief and fear.

"Who said I was making it up." Luffy retorted. Suddenly Cardin got up to fully swing his mace at the Pirate Captain's side of the face whilst shouting out.

"STOP MESSING WITH ME!" But Luffy merely caught his forearm with one hand and an unamused expression.

"You can't beat me and you know it." Luffy stated calmly as he slightly tightened his grip making Cardin let go of his weapon. "Also I was holding back this entire time, your lucky that I didn't go all out on you."

The Pirate Captain then lets go of the Bully's arm, sparing him, Cardin took a few steps back angrily thinking that he will find someway to get back at Luffy. He just can't stand the fact that this guy right here can singlehandedly beat him. He was the one who was suppose to show who's boss around here, he was the one who was suppose to be better than everybody, he was-

"If you wanted to fight me, you could've just asked. There was really no point in taking my hat." Luffy reminded, interrupting the Bully's thoughts, and holding out his hand expecting his possession be returned to him.

Cardin had a few seconds to think before finally walking up to Luffy and shoving it into his chest.

"Fine! Just take your stupid hat and do what you want with it. I'm done fighting anyways." The Bully said irritably walking away with Russel to wake up Dove and Sky, they then left the Amphitheater accepting defeat. Cardin gives the Pirate Captain one final stare before turning around to leave.

Luffy puts on his hat without the need to adjust it, he then sees team RWBY walking up to him with Ruby being the first to speak.

"So... I guess you got your hat back." she pointed out.

"Yeah... My head just doesn't feel right right without." Luffy responded with his trademark grin.

"Maybe next time you should let us help you." The Scythe Wielder suggested. "I know your a Pirate Captain and all but your part of our team right now and we need to work together like one."

"We're just telling you this to let you know and we understand that you have some personal... affairs." added Weiss. "But don't try to do everything on your own."

Luffy took a few moments to think about what they said to him. Maybe they were right, he has no idea how long it has been since he came to this world, and if he's going to find a way back home (even though he doesn't want to, this place is too amazing) then he's going to have to work with his new his new friends.

"Yeah I guess so..." Luffy considered while putting his hands behind his head.

"Hey Luffy about earlier don't you think you went overboard by saying that you had part of your soul taken?" Yang asked.

"That? Hmmm... Maybe." The Pirate Captain replied making team RWBY sweat drop. "Man I'm starving I wonder what the mess hall has for lunch (stomach growling)."

 _'Maybe?!'_ team RWBY thought in unison.

* * *

the end

Ok... I admit that this wasn't made into an Omake chapter but this one is kind of more like a side story to the main one, it just kinda of went through my mind. Nonetheless I at least made something decent yet good for this chapter. So if you people want to suggest what you want Luffy to do next in this mini series leave a review and I'll do it next time. Also this mini series is separate from the other Omake chapters.

If you have any questions or comments leave a review and I might answer next chapter. ^_^


	13. Shorts time

Disclaimer I do not own One Piece or RWBY they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

The Many Uses of Monkey D. Luffy

* * *

 **1\. A convenient transport system**

"Yosh! Is everybody Ready!" said Luffy with his arms stretched over the docks of Beacon and his hands gripping on two poles near the edge of the cliff. Holding on to him are both of our fearless leaders of teams RWBY and JNPR. Although one of them is practically shaking their legs.

"You know I'm starting to have second thoughts about this." said Jaune nervously.

"Oh come on Jaune quit being such a baby, don't you want to see that new movie everybody was talking about." said Ruby.

"Easy for you to say! I wasn't the one who was used as a projectile to decapitate a Nevermore!" said Jaune raising his voice a little.

"Really! That's so cool!" said Luffy with sparkles floating around him after hearing that.

"Well who's fault was it that we missed our Airship flight then hmm!" said Ruby trying to make a comeback.

"That would be Luffy." said Jaune making it awkward for the Red Reaper.

"Oh right..." said Ruby.

"Gomu Gomu no... Rocket!" shouted Luffy as he then projects himself along with Ruby and Jaune.

"Wait I wasn't ready for thiiiiiiiis..." shouted Jaune with his voice trailing off into the air.

While Luffy was laughing Ruby then came to a realization.

"Wait a minute where are we going to land?" she said asking the Pirate Captain.

"How should I know! HA HA HA HA HA!" Luffy responded while still laughing.

"Should we start screaming now?!" said Jaune.

"Yes!" said Ruby.

And so the two unfortunate souls were forced to scream in mid air while the Pirate Captain was laughing maniacally.

 **2\. Back up Crescent Rose**

Somewhere in the Emerald Forest Ruby and Luffy are somehow surrounded by the creatures of Grimm. How they got there or in that situation because Luffy wanted to go exploring and Ruby needed some fresh air. Unfortunately she left her weapon at school and she even forgot to put her weapon in the rocket locker when they left.

"Oh Dust! Were surrounded by Beowolves and I can't fight without my Sweetheart!" said Ruby worriedly.

"Don't worry I have an Idea!" said Luffy with a grin.

"And what would that be?" asked Ruby.

A few moments later...

"You gotta be kidding me right." said Ruby with a sweat drop while holding Luffy like a scythe. He was positioned to be straight and had his legs together with his arm sticking out to act like a blade but his hand was curled into a fist. Surprisingly he was light for some reason.

"What other options do we have!" said Luffy with a determined face.

"You know you could've just... Oh never mind." said Ruby as a Beowolf started to run towards her.

The Red Reaper starts to swing Luffy as she normally would with Crescent Rose, starting with a sideways swing making the Pirate Captain punch the Beowolf in the face.

"Huh that was not actually that bad." Ruby said to herself as she then starts swinging at every Beowolf that came at her while using Luffy as a weapon, punching every single one.

A group of Beowolves came charging at her but she would swing with a lot a force causing Luffy to stretch around like a whip, making an arc.

"Gomu Gomu no Scythe Whip!" shouted Luffy as they were doing it.

Soon an Alpha Beowolf came right at the duo, swinging its massive claws against the Red Reaper and Pirate Captain. Ruby tries to hit it with Luffy but she misses for about four times. Ruby decided to twirl Luffy around in hopes of making it confused but it saw through her trick.

"Hey! Don't spin me like that!" Luffy said in protest already feeling dizzy.

But unexpectedly she swung Luffy upwards making his fist collide with his crotch making the Alpha hold his jewels.

"YIPE!" the Grimm whimpered in pain, it then began to roll on the ground while holding his groin and making more sounds of pain.

"Uh... Oops." said Ruby while putting Luffy down. Luffy on the other hand just cringed at this. No man or even Grimm for this matter shouldn't ever have their jewels be crushed.

 **3\. Bounce House**

It was a nice day at Beacon, the birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like these... Our favorite team of huntresses are bouncing on top of our favorite Pirate Captain? Kids these days.  
If y'all want to know why or how they are bouncing on top of the Pirate Captain is that he ate so much food from the Mess Hall that his belly inflated to the size of a bounce house and apparently he fell asleep. This surprised team RWBY on how much Luffy can eat up to the point where his belly was inflated(You should've seen the look on their faces, it was priceless XD), but then again Luffy is a rubber man after all. For some odd reason Yang decided to jump on to Luffy and started to bounce on him like a trampoline. Soon Ruby and Blake decided to join along with team JNPR that came in recently.

*BOING*

*BOING*

"WEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ruby squealed with joy as she then does a backflip on top of the sleeping Pirate Captain.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed Yang doing somersaults.

Blake just giggled as she finds it amusing to think that Luffy could be used as something like this.

Pyrrha was giggling as well. The Mistral Champion then does two front flips.

Yang, thinking that she could do better did three, but then Nora did four.

"Come on Weiss!" Ruby called out to her partner.

"No I refuse!" Weiss replied with a cold glare. "You're all acting like children!"

"What's the matter Ice Queen, can't have some fun!" said Yang mocking her with a grin.

"What you're all doing isn't safe! There aren't even walls that can catch your fall." said Weiss and right as she said that, Jaune fell off and broke his nose, but that was fixed in an instant after his Aura glowed.

"I'm okay!" he said.

"See what I mean!" said Weiss proving her point.

Suddenly Luffy's body starts to deflate making everybody on top of him fall off and simultaneously hit their head on the ground.

"Aahhh what a nice nap." said Luffy waking up but when he looks around himself everybody was on the floor with concussions. "Hah? Why is everybody on the ground? Are they sleepin to?"

Weiss just facepalms.

 **4\. Racing thing?**

Somewhere in a Stadium Booth our Fanfic Writer and the Headmaster of Beacon seem to be spectating a race. While others filled the bleachers waiting for the fun to begin.

 **SlurpthisStuff:** _Ah it's a beautiful day at the race track ain't that right Headmaster._

 **Ozpin:** _Ah yes it certainly is.(Takes sip of coffee)_

 **SlurpthisStuff:** _So can you explain to us what is this race suppose to be about?_

 **Ozpin:** _Well Writer while a Hunter can rely on their Strength and Mind to take down a Creature of Grimm. One must have Speed and Dexterity to execute a mission faster._

 **SlurpthisStuff:** _In other words we're doing a race about who is the fastest among characters. And here comes our racers right now._

 _First up we have Ruby Rose the leader of team RWBY, the youngest student to enter Beacon Academy, but don't underestimate this little young lady because her semblance is based off of Speed itself._

Ruby was getting ready and is wearing a racing number that says one.

"I'm totally going to win this!" she said with a grin.

"Not so fast Rubes!"

 **Ozpin:** _Coming up next is team RWBY's Strongest member Yang Xiao Long, riding in on her Motorcycle she calls Bumblebee._

*VROOM*

*VROOM*

"Heh! Ride Like A Motorcycle, Speeding Like A Bee!" said Yang putting on sunglasses and a helmet. Her motorcycle had a number two racing number.

"You really think that you can beat me with that Motorcycle of yours Sis!" said Ruby getting competitive with her sibling.

"Don't be to sure Rubes I can beat you any day with Bumblebee!" Yang replied.

"Are you sure about that Ladies!"

 **SlurpthisStuff:** _What's this! Sun of Haven Academy has come in and for some reason he's using a Spare member of team RWBY as a Racing Mount!_

 **Ozpin:** _Clearly this is one of the Strangest sights to ever behold._

"Sun!" Both Sisters called out simultaneously.

"That's Right!" the Monkey Faunus said, crossing his arms while grinning with Luffy giving him a piggy back ride. Both him and the Pirate Captain wore number threes.

"But why are you Riding Luffy?" asked Ruby with a sweat drop.

"Cause Reasons!" said Sun with a smug face.

"He promised me if we win then he'll give me some meat." said Luffy answering Ruby's questions.

"Yeah... I can clearly see that." said Yang while taking a photo with her scroll.

"Not So Fast!"

 **SlurpthisStuff:** _Okay now this is just getting ridicules. Apparently Nora Valkyrie has done the same thing with Lie Ren. What do you make of this Headmaster._

 **Ozpin:** _Well you wrote this short after all._

 **SlurpthisStuff:** _Hey no fourth wall breaking aloud._

"Come on Ren! Let's show them what we Got!" shouted the Hammer Wielder.

"Is this even necessary?!" said Ren struggling to hold Nora's weight. They both wore number fours.

"Okay now this is Priceless." said Yang trying to hold back a laugh along with everybody else on the race track.

 **SlurpthisStuff:** _Alright enough with introductions, let's just get the race started already._

 _Meanwhile in the Bleachers._

Zoro snored loudly in his seat annoying those around him.

Blake was waving a little flag representing team RWBY, next to her was Weiss who was shouting to also represent team RWBY.

Jaune was just sitting there cheering along with Pyrrha.

Sanji was also there but is mainly cheering for Ruby, Nora, & Yang.

 **SlurpthisStuff:** _Lopez if you would do the honors._

"Bueno..."  
 _'Okay...'_ said the Brown Robot pointing the gun upwards.

"Preparados , Listos, Ya!"  
 _'Ready, Set, Go!'_

*BANG*

"AAAAHHHHHH! Oof! I'm Okay!" said Caboose landing next to Lopez.

 **This part of the short was never made due to the Writers Personal reasons, so we're skipping ahead to see what happened at the end of this Race.**

 **SlurpthisStuff:** _Wow I'll say that was a close one between Ruby and Nora! Let's see who won!_

On the holographic screen it slowly revealed in slow motion that Sun holding a stick with a piece of meat attached to it with a string crosses the finish line riding on Luffy in Gear Second.

"What!" Ruby shouted.

"Aw man..." said Nora while Ren collapsed to the floor.

"Alright We Won!" shouted Luffy as he then proceeds to eat the Meat on the stick.

 **5\. Coco's Gatling** **gun**

On one side of the Amphitheater's arena was Coco Adel holding Luffy like her own weapon while on the other side was Jaune, Ren, Zoro, Sanji, Sun, and team CRDL.

"Wait What?" said Jaune.

"Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun!" shouted Luffy with a barrage of punches stretching to the other side beating every guy into a pulp.

 _Later in the infirmary..._

All the guys (except Luffy) were in individual beds.

"Oh hey look." said Ren as a holographic screen shows up.

 **"Play of the Game"** said a Female voice as Jaune was in front of the screen along with his name.

Unfortunately all it show was Jaune being pwned by Luffy's Punches in slow motion with the Overwatch music playing in the background.

Jaune just sighed. "Really!"

* * *

the end

This is just something that I just came up with in my head. Don't worry I'm still taking your suggestions for Beacon of Life time

If you have any questions or comments leave a review and I'll answer next chapter.^_^


	14. Ninjas of Love time: Alternate Scenario

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or RWBY they belong to their respective owners

I've seriously wanted to do this ever since the first episode of RWBY Chibi came out. Hope you enjoy Ruby enjoying that filth! :D

* * *

Ninjas of Love Time: Alternative Scenario

* * *

Inside of team RWBY's Dorm Ruby Rose had invited the leader of team JNPR to hang out with her. For a while they've just been talking and playing some games( _in which Ruby keeps on beating Jaune every time_ ), nothing special really, that is until they'll have a certain Pirate Captain join them with a surprise?

"There's this one time I was walking along a street in a shady part of Vale looking for my sister when suddenly some random guy came out flying through the windows of a bar and landed right in front of me!" said Ruby telling a story before she met Ozpin to attend Beacon. "I didn't know what happened at first until I saw Yang walking out the doors casually."

"That sounds like Yang alright." said Jaune. "Hey that actually reminds me of the time that my sister took me to a bar!"

"Really?!" Ruby said interested.

"It all started out when-"

"HEY GUYS!" yelled Luffy between the two leaders, popping out of nowhere.

"GYAH!" Ruby and Jaune yelped simultaneously. (Although Jaune's sounded more girlish)

"Dust! Luffy don't scare us Like That!" Ruby chided the Pirate Captain(while making the cutest pout by puffing her cheeks). "You don't even have to yell you know..."

"Sorry, Sorry Ehehehe!" Luffy apologized while chuckling. "But look what I found!"

The two leaders gave the object in the Pirate Captain's hand a quick glance, already realizing it was a certain book that belonged to a certain Faunus.

"Hey isn't that Blake's book?!" said Jaune.

"Yep!"

"Um Luffy I think you should put that back where you found it or else you'll get in big trouble!" Ruby warned hoping Luffy can get this message.

"But aren't you curious about what's it about though?" Luffy put forward, still keeping his grin. "It even says something about Ninjas! Doesn't that sound cool?!"

"I don't know Luffy, something isn't right with that book," said Jaune skeptically. "I've seen Blake reading it several times and she was drooling for some reason?"

"It wouldn't hurt to try right!" said Luffy.

After a few moments of thinking Ruby puts a hand on her chin to rub. "Well... I do like ninjas..."

"Yeah same here." Jaune agreed.

"Alright!" Luffy said excitedly as he then opens to the first page of the book.

* * *

A Few Minutes Later...

* * *

After reading the first couple chapters the trio of leaders have different reactions about this book. Jaune had his eyes wide due to him being shocked after finding out what this book was really about. Ruby on the hand shared the same expression, except she was blushing a small shade of red and seems to be shaking with excitement although she didn't show it. Lastly Luffy just had a face of disappointment, all he saw was just a lot of romance he doesn't even get and a few fight scenes.

"Hmm... This book is so boring!" said Luffy disgruntled. "Who would even read this stuff anyways!"

As soon as he slammed the book shut, Ruby angrily shouted. "Hey! I Was Reading That Part!"

"Um Ruby?" Jaune said looking at her with surprise. Ruby suddenly realized her mistake as she then starts to blush even redder.

"You seriously enjoy this stuff." Luffy said with a raised brow.

"W-What! No!" Ruby stammered. "I just like the Plot and the Characters that's all!"

"Ruby all this Book just has, is just straight up smut!" Jaune explains. "And the fight scenes don't even make any sense!"

"What no it's Not!" said Ruby referring to the first part of his sentence.

"Huh? I thought the fight scenes were pretty cool." said Luffy scratching his head. "Although I don't really like this romance stuff at all."

Ruby gasped at that statement. "You Take That Back!"

"Take what back?" said Luffy confused.

"Take back what you just Said!" said Ruby reminding him.

"Nope!" said Luffy. Ruby suddenly started to puff her cheeks really hardlooking like she was about to burst while growling hostilely at Luffy and Jaune.

"Um Ruby are you okay?" asked Jaune getting a bit nervous at the Red Reaper's sudden change of behavior.

"I have a bad feeling about this." said Luffy feeling the same tension as Jaune when Ruby then started leap at them while yelling with rage.

" **RAAAAAAAAARGH!** "

Soon the scene faded to black yet you can still hear the screams of the two unfortunate souls.

 **"YAAAAAA-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOOEEEYYY!"**

* * *

One Hour Later...

* * *

The door to team RWBY's dorm opens to reveal the Faunus, Blake who just seemed troubled with something. It all started when she finished a chapter of her favorite book, she decided to do some stretches after sitting down so long and it was only for a few seconds until she noticed her book disappeared. This made her mentally flip out because the contents of her book contains something that would be deemed inappropriate in the eyes of a younger. So she started to look everywhere until she found her lead, a single strand of straw. And here she is right now after scrambling to the dorm, calming herself down before she entered.

"Hey guys you don't happen to see..." But before the Faunus can finish she looked at the scene before her, witnessing Ruby reading her book while Luffy and Jaune were unconscious after being beaten up and have bumps on their heads with Luffy having the most. "...a book?"

Ruby was having the time of her life flipping through the pages with emotions ranging from amazed marvel, intense concentration, a gasping shock, guilty pleasure, and shuddering glee. Skipping a few pages she stumbles upon an image, in which she turns the book sideways unfolding the picture downwards.

"Now that's a Katana!" She gestured after eyeing the imagery from top to bottom with a wide grin, failing to notice Blake.

"Ruby," said Blake, the Red Reaper suddenly snaps back to reality and gave an expression of a child being caught red handed. Blake continued in an embarrassing tone. "Is that my Book?"

"Uh-umm," Ruby stuttered with an embarrassing shade of red before pointing at the Faunus accusingly. "This is filth! **Fiiiilth!** "

She then uses her semblance to speed past the Faunus while using her own sordid literature to smack her.

"Aah!" Blake yelped as she bumped her head into the side of the door making her eyes still dizzy and her leg twitching. Raising an arm she asks. " Can... Can I have my book back?"

Ruby pops back angrily to reply. "Later!"

She then uses her semblance to speed away again while Blake then became fully unconscious.

"Huh?! What was that Noise?!" said Zoro waking up beside the door, he then shrugs it off. "Meh, it was probably nothing."

He then went back to sleep.

"YOU WERE THERE THE WHOLE TIME!" Ruby, Luffy, Jaune, and Blake shouted simultaneously.

* * *

the end

I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed making this rewrite. I've really wanted to do this but I couldn't do it because I didn't felt like doing it even though I had so much time on my hands.

If you have any questions or comments leave a review and I might answer next chapter. ^_^

Ruby: But Writer you never answer any of them for this story though.

(Bends body down in shame) Your right... ,'(


	15. Halloween Special

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or RWBY they belong to their respective owners

* * *

Halloween Special

* * *

Ah Halloween, the only time of year where the spooks in the night becomes a fright, where most of your fears make you wet yourself the most, where people dress in costumes and hand out treats to to children who are trick or treating, but Most of all...

 **RWBY VOLUME 4! YEEAAHHHH!**

... Oh sorry but I'm so hyped about it but anyways. At a certain apartment where a certain writer lives, he will soon be expecting some visitors.

 _KNOCK_

 _KNOCK_

 _KNOCK_

"OY OPEN UP!" Luffy demanded as he was banging on the door, while wearing a Monkey Suit. His straw hat was hanging off on his back.

 _KNOCK_

 _KNOCK_

 _KNOCK_

"Can you not be so obnoxious when knocking at people's doors!" chided Weiss, who was dressed as a fairy complete with the butterfly wings and a floating crown.

Next to her was Ruby dressed like little red riding hood which is a bit weird since she is based off that fairy tale; although the Red Reaper happens to be also wearing Wolf ears, a tail, along with one of those Furry gloves and some Vampire teeth for some reason.

Blake was a shrine girl with her her cat ears out. Yang was dressed up like a Vault Girl (Courtesy of MxR[not really]) with her hair in a ponytail. Zoro was cos-playing Link from Legend of Zelda. Sanji was also cos-playing but he was Star Fox. Usopp was in a Duck Costume with his face sticking out of the mouth and Chopper was Chopperman.

Jaune is dressed as Altair from Assassins Creed. Pyrrha is Lara Croft wearing winter clothing. Ren is Genji from Overwatch and Nora is wearing a Winnie the Pooh mascot with her head sticking out of the mouth.

"Hey have we been here before?" asked Yang.

"Probably." said Blake answering her question.

The door then opens to reveal some dude wearing a plastic knight mask while wearing casual clothing and for some reason a dinosaur plushy was resting on his shoulder.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" Luffy chanted along with the rest of the gang; although Luffy added some words of his own which came out as his own demand.

"GIVE US MEAT!"

"That's not even part of the rhyme and what are we even going to do with meat anyways?!" Weiss corrected.

"Well Well Well if it isn't my favorite characters I use for my fanfiction." He said making most of the group confused although some of them already recognized his voice.

"Huh who are You?" asked Luffy while tilting his head in confusion. "And how do you know us?"

The person then lifts up the mask to reveal his face making Luffy and team RWBY recognize him.

"Hey it's the Writer!" said Ruby.

"You know this guy?" asked Jaune.

"Yep ever since the update chapter!" said the Writer.

"What does that even mean?" asked Zoro.

"Don't bother." said Weiss.

"Why are you called the Writer?" asked Jaune.

"Because people refuse to call me by my Authors name."

"That's also because your name is SlurpthisStuff, who calls themselves that anyways!" said Weiss accusingly.

"Hey people do that all the time on the internet!" the Writer said defensively.

"Yeah but yours is just one of the Weird ones."

"Why not use your real name then." Pyrrha suggested.

"I have my reasons."

Luffy then says. "So are you going to give us some Mea-"

"Candy!" corrected Ruby.

"-Candy Now?"

"Sure but first," The Writer steps sideways and makes a welcoming gesture with his arms. "How about I invite all of you guys in to my home."

"Isn't that a little suspicious?" Usopp said cautiously.

"Don't worry I won't do anything weird."

"That's not the problem." Usopp continued, turning to the rest of the gang. "I mean were all basically being invited in to a home by some guy we don't even know?"

The entire gang minus team RWBY and Luffy exchanged glances sharing the same thoughts.

"Don't worry guys we've met this guy before! He really is like great guy!" Luffy reassured flattering the Writer.

"D'aw... you don't really have to say that."

"Well if the Captain says he checks out then why worry." said Zoro with Sanji agreeing.

"Same here but if you do anything bad to these young Women then I'll personally kick your #%$."

"If team RWBY says you're okay then count us in." said Jaune while including the rest of JNPR.

As everyone walks in the Writer then closes the door behind himself while hiding a mischievous grin. Teams RWBY, JNPR, and the Straw hats were surprised and amazed by how huge the apartment was on the inside.

"Awesome!" shouted Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, and Nora.

"Wow how is this even possible?!" said Ruby still amazed.

"It wasn't even like this the first we came here!" said Weiss while looking at the various things you can easily find in a mansion

"That's the power of writing for ya!" The Writer boastfully said.

"Alright Writer what's the catch for inviting us into your home." said Sanji with hands in his pockets. "Obviously you didn't just do it to show us around your house."

"Your right." The Writer chuckles a little bit before explaining his intentions. "The real reason is that I want to play a game."

"Oo! I Like Games!" Nora said excitedly while some of the gang was suspicious.

"Hey this isn't one of those horrible things that we see in horror movies right?" said Jaune nervously, referencing SAW.

"What no!" the Writer said defensively. "I just want you guys to just solve puzzles!"

Jaune sighed in relief along with Usopp who does not know what a movie is, but understands the horrible part.

"A puzzle game? That just sounds so Puzzling right now!" joked Yang making the others groan except Luffy and Chopper.

"Pfft HA HA HA!" Luffy laughed along with Chopper.

"See they get it." grinned Yang feeling accomplished. "But in all seriousness that sounds so boring!"

"But they are good for your Brain." said Blake.

"Look, here are the Rules to this game." the Writer began to announce while a holographic screen appears making Luffy and some of the gang open in awe. "The goal is simple, collect seven items by solving these puzzles in seven rooms. Solve each one of these and you'll each get different items."

"That sounds easy enough!" said Jaune confidently.

"But be warned you'll encounter dangerous enemies who'll appear after you grab these items."

"Oh..." said Jaune while everybody turn their heads towards him.

"You just had to jinx it didn't you." said Weiss.

"And I thought Usopp is the only one with bad luck." said Sanji with the rest of Straw hats agreeing making Usopp offended.

"OY!"

"But we don't even have our weapons on us right now." said Ruby.

"That won't be a problem." said the Writer as he grabs a notebook and mechanical pencil from his pocket and starts to write. Suddenly Ruby felt something familiar behind her back, so she pulls it out to reveal it was Crescent Rose.

" _(Gasp)_ My Sweetheart!" the Red Reaper squealed as she then starts to caress it. Everybody then takes out their respective weapons.

"Once you all have seven items return here to receive your reward. Now are there any questions before this game begins?"

"What's the reward?" asked Luffy.

"You'll find out in the end."

"Eh... how annoying..." Luffy pouted.

Usopp was the next to ask but was nervous. "What if we don't want to play this? I mean like I don't even want to play this since I have the If-I-play-this-game-I-will-get-killed disease."

"Oh brother." said Weiss rolling her eyes.

"Oh you'll have to in order to get out of here because you see the game has just begun." The Writer suddenly fades away while laughing. This scares Usopp along with Chopper as the rest of the group were kind of worried with the exception of Luffy and Zoro. Oh also Nora.

"I Knew We Can't Trust This Guy!" said Usopp freaked out until an idea popped into his head. "Oh Right The Front Door!"

Unfortunately to his dismay the door wasn't there anymore.

"OH NO! OUR ONLY WAY OUT!" Usopp shouted with his eyes bulging out comically.

Sanji went to the empty wall where the door once was and gave it a good kick that would've easily break any normal wall, but this wall didn't break.

"It's no use," Sanji said while lighting a cigarette. "Looks like we'll have to play this bastards game."

"I'm so pumped for this!" Luffy completely oblivious. "I wonder what kind of enemy we are going to be fighting!"

"Me too!" Zoro showing the same level of eagerness.

"Can't You Guys Be Serious About Our Situation!" berated Usopp.

"Usopp your such a worry wort, why don't you just chill out." said Yang.

"Oh sure that's reassuring!" Usopp said sarcastically.

"Well if he did mean us any harm then he would've done something to us as soon as we walked into his house, right." said Pyrrha making a point.

"I-I... guess..."

"At least this will make this night interesting," said Zoro. "I'm getting tired of going from door to door getting these treats, why couldn't they give out Sake."

"That's because trick or treating is meant for children." Weiss justifies.

"And you aren't." Zoro countered with a smirk making the Schnee blush a little.

"Look let's just say back in the Atlas Kingdom I never had time for such a holiday!"

And so the game begins, the gang decides to split up and of course Usopp heavily objected to it but was out voted, and so they split up into seven groups consisting of two people each. Ruby & Weiss, Blake & Yang, Jaune & Pyrrha, Ren & Nora, Zoro & Sanji, Usopp & Chopper, and Luffy. Luffy doesn't have a partner since there were only thirteen people in the gang but he decided to just go alone.

* * *

In the first room Ruby and Weiss find themselves at a shooting range where there were sixteen targets that had different pictures of scary Halloween monsters on them, in front of them was a table that had two buttons that said hint and reset along with sign that has the rules for the puzzle.

 _1\. A riddle will appear hinting you; which targets you need to shoot for twelve rounds._

 _2\. One person shall read the riddle while the other person will figure out what targets to shoot. The person reading will not give a full answer no matter how they're tempted or how oblivious their partner might be._

 _3\. The lights will glow green if you hit the right one and if not they'll glow red._

 _4\. If you get stuck be sure to hit the hint button to show which targets to shoot, but be warned as it will affect your score._

 _5\. The total amount of points you need is twelve to complete puzzle if not press the reset button to start all over again with different riddles._

"This is going to be easy with you around Weiss!" said Ruby with a grin showing the vampire teeth and her fake tail somehow wagging. Weiss however feels the opposite of what Ruby said.

 _'Whoever we're fighting better be worth it in the end or else I'll do more then strangle the Writer if I go insane with this girl'_ Weiss thought maliciously while Ruby started to load Crescent Rose in rifle form.

* * *

At the Second room Yang and Blake appear to be in front of a wall that seems to have a picture but they couldn't tell what it was since it was all mixed up in thirty two individual squares.

"What's this?" said Yang picking up a tablet that shows the same exact thing on the wall but it has this counter that says the number of tries.

"It looks like one of those puzzles where you need to swipe to get the picture right." said Blake.

"Hmm I wonder what the picture actually looks like if we complete it?" Yang wondered as she then swipes a piece to trade places with another making the counter go up one.

* * *

"Where do you think we are Chopper?" said Usopp as he and Chopper walk into some sort of office. It had two doors and two windows. There were two buttons on each door saying the word Door and Lights. The desk against the wall was really messy and had one laptop while there was a little screen in the top left corner with an odd looking cupcake with eyes sitting there. On the walls themselves were these posters and drawings of weird looking anthropomorphic animals.

"I don't know Usopp but I think we are in one of those offices we see in Vale?" concluded the Reindeer Doctor as he takes a seat on the office chair.

Suddenly a phone started to ring, both Usopp and Chopper stared at it wondering if they should answer. Sadly they made the choice to do it. May Oum or Oda help these two souls.

* * *

"Tch I can't believe I got stuck with you Dartboard Brow!"

"The same can be said to you Marimo!"

"Ero-Cook!"

"Mosshead!"

"#$%& Chef!"

"#$%^# Swordsman!"

As Zoro and Sanji continued to butt their heads and growl, unbeknownst to them they just entered a maze. If they weren't fighting among themselves they could've easily saw a sign that said **Free Maps** with a pile of pamphlets underneath.

* * *

"No way is this what I think it is!" said Jaune in awe.

"Well it certainly does..." said Pyrrha unenthusiastically, but kept her smile in an awkward way. They were in room that somehow managed to fit an entire carnival that also happens to be be sponsored by Pumpkin Pete's Cereal.

"I Can't Believe The Writer Has A Room Like This! This Guy Must Be A Huge Fan Of Their Cereal!" said Jaune excitedly with sparkles floating around him. "Man I Wish I Could Have Something Like This!"

"Yes, this sure seems to be very... exciting for you..." said Pyrrha while recalling the day she made the commercial. She could still taste that awful sugar in her mouth. But still it was cool to have her face on a cereal box.

" _(Gasp!)_ No Way There's Pumpkin Pete Himself!" yelled Jaune while pointing to a giant Bunny Chibi handing out free balloons to children that are somehow there.

 _'Well he's happy at least.'_ The Champion sighed while smiling for real. She then spotted something on a post next to her. She uses her semblance to carefully pluck out the nail and bring the piece of Paper to her. _'A Scavenger Hunt? This must be the Puzzle.'_ She then reads it.

 _Good Job! You found the first piece out of twenty for the scavenger hunt! Now Riddle Me This! What is something that Freezes anybody it sees?_

Pyrrha giggled at how cute this is, especially the picture of Pumpkin Pete, who is dressed up like a vampire.

"Hey Pyrrha can you take a picture of me and Pumpkin Pete over here!" said Jaune standing next to the cereal mascot.

"Sure Jaune!" Pyrrha replied while taking out her scroll. _'You know this might not be bad afterall.'_

* * *

With Ren and Nora, they are in a room that appears to have holes on the wall that are shaped like the creatures of Grimm, while on the floor there were large blocks that are also shaped like the creatures of Grimm and each has a picture corresponding to the blocks shape.

"Are You Thinking What I'm Thinking?!" said Nora with her Playful grin.

 _'Oh Mother, please help me...'_ Ren begged mentally while keeping his neutral expression.

* * *

"Awesome!" exclaimed Luffy with stars in his eyes, while entering room that is a Weapons and Armor Museum. It had a display of warriors that mainly just consist of Knights, Vikings, and Samurai. Their Armor and arsenal were displayed in glass boxes along with descriptions for them, while along the middle of the room were siege weapons.

Luffy was even more overjoyed that he gets to try on some replicas(that weren't in the display boxes), after all it was a Man's Romance to wear them. Once he put on some armor over the monkey costume he had. His armor apparel literally consists of all three warriors. A Viking helmet and boots, a Knight chest plate gauntlets, Samurai thigh covers and a mask, Underneath the Knights armor was a chain mail shirt, On his right shoulder was shoulder armor from a Samurai while on the left came from a Viking.

"Wow I look even more Awesome than I originally imagined it to be!" Luffy exclaimed some more while it looks totally ridiculous from a normal person's perspective. He then remembered the game. "Oh Right! I wonder what game I have to play here?!"

His question was soon answered when he felt his Scroll vibrated. He takes it out somehow with all the armor, plus monkey suit, he's wearing. He opens it up to reveal a message from the Writer.

 _I see you are in the Weapons and Armor Museum that is dedicated to the upcoming game **For Honor**. I do hope that you had enjoyed yourself trying on the armor. Anyways let's get down to business. For this puzzle you will need to find three flags with symbols that would represent each of these Warriors and hang them at the right one._

Luffy doesn't understand the first part of the message, but he did somehow understood what he needed to do.

The First Flag he found has a coat of arms consisting of two medieval towers, a black sun on the top left, a white crown on the top right, and a huge sword in the middle with roots growing out of it acting like a tree. It's colors consist of mostly green, yellow, black and white. He found it under what appears to be a combination of a ballista and a catapult.

The Second was found at a model of a Japanese castle that was half the height of the room. Its coat of arms has some sort of skull wearing a samurai helmet with waves going out the sides of it. A blue crescent moon was upside down and on top of the helmet while blue flowers replaced the jaw of the skull. In the background behind the helmet, you could make out some black waves and another flower underneath. It's colors consist of white, black, gray, and blue.

The Third and Final one is found a viking mess hall replica, sitting on a throne, folded up neatly. Its coat of arms had two Ravens on a weird pillar with some runes and a ornate anchor above them. In the background is a messy red sun. This coat of arms was symmetrical yet at the same time it looked crudely painted on. While Luffy was at the mess hall, he helped himself to all of the food on the table before heading back to the armor display.

"Hmm?..." Luffy hummed while trying to figure out which flags go to which warrior. So he decided to do the next best thing, Mix and Match until he get's it right.

Once he finally hanged the flags to the right Warriors, something fell on top of his helmet and landed in the palms of his armored hands. He inspects the object as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. It was a ball made of rubber colored black and it has a picture of a Skeleton with the usual crossbones you see on pirate flags.

"So this is the Item I'm suppose to get for the prize?" Luffy said while giving the rubber ball several squeezes making it produce squeaking sounds. He grinned at the sounds it makes. "How Funny!"

Suddenly the eye holes of all the helmets began to glow yellow, and all the armor in the display room(except the one Luffy is wearing) began to shake as dark Auras began forming their bodies. The possessed armors then grabbed the weapons inside their display case and broke free of their glass prison.

They all surround Luffy, all Knight, Viking, and Samurai alike. All intent on killing the Pirate Captain, however Luffy wasn't afraid. Instead he had stars gleaming in his eyes.

"Awesome! Hey Do You Want To Join My Crew!"

The Possessed Armors gave their answer when the Viking Raider swung his Dane Axe at the Pirate Captain, in which Luffy dodges by jumping out of the circle.

"What a shame... Hopefully you guys can give me a good fight then." Luffy said calmly, getting into battle stance while grinning.

The Possessed Armors replied with battle cries and began to charge at Luffy like the warriors who once wore them charging into battle.

* * *

"And... There!" said Ruby while firing off at the last target.

 _Bang!_

 _Ka-Chink!_

After about doing three retries of twelve rounds, Ruby finally shot the correct ones. A Vampire, Werewolf, Frankenstein, Mummy, Witch, Creature from the Black Lagoon, Scarecrow, Alien, Ghost, Grim Reaper, Monster under the bed, and a Gremlin.

Weiss felt relieved a she gave a sigh to express it. _'Well she isn't too bad at processing information, it was just the last few she didn't get right. Thankfully we didn't have to waste anymore time.'_

A panel on the floor slides open, lifting up a platform at table height for both Ruby and Weiss to see a button pin sitting on a pillow with a picture of a cute little smiling ghost with nub arms saying 'Boo!'

"Aw... It's so Cute~!" Ruby squeaked while picking up the button. Weiss on the other hand didn't seem too satisfied as she peered over the Young Reaper's shoulder.

"A Button? That's what we've been solving this Puzzle for... This guy can't be serious!" The Ice Queen spoke with hands on hips.

"Well what were you expecting Weiss?" Ruby smiled while exaggerating. "A Golden Goblet bedazzled with Gems and filled with the finest Juice! _Although juice sounds good right now, I'm kind of thirsty after all that shooting..._ "

Weiss just face palmed. Just then something began to form from the targets that were shot by Ruby. Monsters rose from their two dimensional confines becoming more solid, and more horrifying as they either howled or cackled. Both huntresses activated their weapons to defend themselves from these "Monsters" even though the Grimm are way worse.

"Nice Scythe." Ruby said to the Grim Reaper. "But mine has a High Caliber Sniper Rifle."

This made the Grim Reaper himself confused at what the Young Reaper just said. That said Young Reaper then cocks her weapon.

"It's also a Gun."

 _BANG!_

* * *

After swiping the tablet for what appears to be the thousandth time, while her partner who apparently chose to read off her Scroll instead of helping. Yang completed the puzzle. Although she was bewildered once she saw the picture on the wall.

"Um... Blake." The Blonde spoke while snickering. "I think you should see this."

The Faunus lifted her eyes from her Scroll only to have them widened as Yang started to laugh hysterically at the picture of Blake who was wearing a Maids outfit. Her ears were showing along with a tail that came out of her skirt, the background is pink with roses along the edge, and she was holding her hands up like a cat while saying 'Meow!'

Yang continued to laugh her butt off as Blake had shade covering her eyes, blushing furiously as a dark purple aura emitted from her own body. She takes out Gambol shroud in its pistol form, loading in a drum mag, turning the safety to full-auto and began shooting at the wall, yelling with rage, destroying the entire wall in the process.

Behind the wall was a cat plush with a deadpanned expression wearing a hat. As Yang finally calmed down, catching her breath, she went up to her partner who was also calming down.

"Better?"

"Better..."

"Let it all out?"

"Yeah..."

"Good!"

"Not a... single... word..."

"Oh Blake you Meow me better than that!"

The Blonde Brawler then went to retrieve the item while avoiding a death glare from the Faunus. As soon as she grabbed it, Panther like creatures began to crawl out of the shadows as they form out of nowhere. And all of their eyes glowed a ghostly white along with their mouths that held devilish smiles.

"Well this certainly is about to become a Cat-tastrophe!" joked Yang while Blake just groaned as the Panther Creatures start to pounce at them.

* * *

Usopp was checking the screen constantly with fear looking through the security cameras while Chopper was running back and forth checking the sliding doors. The two Straw hats were scared out of their wits trying to defend themselves from these Animatronics as the guy in the phone would call them, have been trying to get them and stuff them into Exoskeletons despite one of them being a Reindeer and the other wearing a Duck Costume. Even if they could close the doors and turn on lights; they need to be very careful how they spent it.

"Damn! Where Did That Chicken Even Go!" Usopp exclaimed as his eyes were doing a full scan on the monitor. Chopper after checking the left door he ran back to the right to turn on the Lights. They flickered for a bit until the Reindeer Doctor sees a Mechanical Bird wearing a bib saying 'Lets Eat', staring at him creepily with its eyes.

"GYAH!" yelped Chopper as he pushed the red button for the door to close. He puts his back against the door in a effort to reinforce it as the Animatronic bangs on the door like metal against metal.

"I Don't Understand! We Have Our Weapons! Why Can't We Fight Back?!" Usopp rants, holding his head. Suddenly the phone turns on by itself.

 _"Um yeah... about that... We can't have you attacking the Animatronics..."_

"WHY!" Usopp shouted with his eyes bulging out.

 _"Well... one reason is that they pretty much cost a fortune to make, and the other is that if you did manage to damage them in a certain way you pretty... much have to restart the thirty minutes you worked so hard for..."_

"EHHH! I Don't Want To Experience This Nightmare All Over Again!" Usopp freaked out.

"I also wanted to let you know that you have about a few minutes left on your puzzle. Your doing great!"

"That's some good news at least..." said Usopp relieved, he then found himself a new form a confidence and smiled. "You hear that Chopper! We're finally going to make this! All we have to do is to keep doing what we've been doing for the past half hour!"

"That's great Usopp but..." Chopper congratulated. Unfortunately he was now holding off more than Animatronic in Heavy Point. "I Don't Know If I Can Hold On A Bit Longer!"

"EEEEEEE!" Usopp freaked out once more as he then tries to boost the Reindeer's morale. "D-Don't Worry Chopper! J-Just Hang In There!"

Suddenly the Laptop started to flash red with a warning sign.

"What Now!" Usopp checked what it was and see that a certain Fox Animatronic is gone from it's certain pirate cove. "OH CRAP!" He then scrambled to the left door while tripping in the process, only to push the red button in the nick of time.

Just as the door slams shut, a huge face that resembles a fox head made a huge dent on the metal door, scaring Usopp in the process. Chopper was holding on as best he can but he was suddenly knocked off the door when the other three Animatronics decided to use their Rabbit as a battering ram. Chopper changed back to brain point and started to hug Usopp as he hugs him as well.

After what feels like an eternity the banging ceased making the two feel uneasy as they began to wait for what happens next. Unexpectedly they hear bells ringing and children screaming yay as if to congratulate them for surviving thirty minutes. Both Usopp and Chopper both sighed with relief.

They then notice something on the table that wasn't there before. Two cupcakes that were both decorated with frosting and sprinkles. They also noticed a note along with a coin. Usopp picks up the note to read while Chopper inspects the coin which has a picture of all four Animatronics engraved on it.

"Congrats you made it... And I do apologize if you were paranoid for the past half hour, I do hope you can accept the cupcakes as an Apology..." Usopp read as Chopper proceeds to eat a cupcake. Sadly this wasn't over yet forgot an enemy will appear due to them being afraid for half an hour. Unbeknownst to them the laptop starts to static and behind it was some sort of figure that was purple.

* * *

"See I told you it was this way!" mocked Sanji as he walked out of the maze with an annoyed Zoro.

"Shut up! You just got lucky!" said Zoro.

Sanji had his hand to his ear. "Lucky you say?"

Zoro then cussed while having a vein mark on his head. "Don't you dare mock me you #$%# Cook! The Writer or What's his name just made this maze too damn confusing!"

"Well whatever, we completed the damn puzzle already." said Sanji ignoring the insult while walking to a pedestal that appears to be holding a Golden Goblet bedazzled with Gems and filled with some sort of liquid. The Chef then inspects the liquid by smelling it only to conclude.

"Its juice, not only that this smells really refined."

"Who cares about some stupid juice. If only there was some Sake then that would be really fine." said Zoro.

"Is that what you care about right now? Then maybe I should start calling you Drunkard." Sanji insulted making him annoyed.

"What did you say Ero-Cook?!"

"You heard me you Drunk Swordsman!"

Before they can fight each other they notice a bunch of Humanoid Pumpkins surrounding them wearing ragged farmer clothing, and they were holding rusty knives, cleavers, everyday farming and gardening tools. They all have an intent on killing the Swordsman and Chef.

"Let's call this a truce for now Marimo." said Sanji while lighting a cigarette.

"Whatever you say Curly Brow." Zoro unsheathes his swords.

* * *

After many games, rides, fun, and the occasional autograph signing at the Pumpkin Pete Carnival, they are almost finished with the scavenger hunt with only one piece of the puzzle left. Although Jaune doesn't seem to look to good considering all the Marshmallow flakes he had eaten and rides he had ridden.

"Are you okay Jaune? You're looking kind a bit green." asked Pyrrha concerned for her partner's well being.

Jaune replied. "I'm fine Pyrrha... (Hrk!) It's just that-(Mph!)"

The Mistral champion quickly handed him a barf bag they got from one of the rides so he can hurl out his contents into the bag.

"Thanks..." Jaune thanked, catching his breath.

"Your welcome. Now then..." Pyrrha began to read the last riddle in her head.

 _What is something you view with someone special to you, that it happens when the skies turn coal?_

' _The Night!_ ' Pyrrha thought while her cheeks were a bit red from the special part. ' _But where can we even see the night sky though?_ ' Her question was answered when she spots an atrium. There she can see the moon light shining upon plants and a bench.

She then guides Jaune who was still recovering from throwing up and sits at the bench. They both stare up at the Shattered Moon gazing into it's beautiful white glow in awe. Pyrrha then reverts her attention back to Jaune who was still looking into the night.

"Hey Jaune." she said.

"Yeah Pyrrha?" He responded while gazing at her green eyes with his blue ones.

Before she could tell him something, her eyes widened as she spotted a projectile coming for Jaunes head.

"Jaune Look Out!" Pyrrha tackles the knight to avoid... A Plunger?

Suddenly small Humanoid Rabbit Creatures(Not Faunus) appeared and it seems like there was an army of them while some were terrorizing people at the carnival with nonsensical gags which includes throwing toilet paper and toilet humor. They were goofy looking since they don't have a tail or nose and buck teeth that seem to have a gap between. For some reason they were armed with toilet plungers.

"What are those things?" Pyrrha asks scratching her head confused.

"Oh No! It's the Rabbids!" said Jaune with his hands holding his head.

"The what now?"

"You know the villains of Pumpkin Pete, their a bunch of pranksters who always try to take the Marshmallow Flakes from him!"

"Um... Couldn't he just give these Rabbids the cereal then if they were polite?" Pyrrha pointed out while some of the Rabbids in the front agreed with her by nodding to each other and saying Bwah.

"Pyrrhaaaa! You don't understand!" said Jaune whining like a child.

"Enough!" said a cartoonish squeaky voice.

They both turn their attention to another Rabbid but he seems to be missing a ear and was wearing an eye patch. He was also riding what appears to be a giant robot jack-o-lantern that had rabbit teeth.

"Foolish Humans hand over your Marshmallow Flakes so we can have them to ourselves and rule the World! If you don't cooperate with us we'll destroy you! BWAH-HA-HA!" said the leader who was called Eye-patch.

"But we don't have any-" before Jaune could finish his retort, he noticed a Halloween decorated bag on his hand. "Oh."

"That must be the item I guess?" said Pyrrha puzzled. Just then one of the Rabbids went up to Eye-patch to whisper into his ear.

"The Champion of Mistral you say!" said Eye-patch who panicked along with the rest of the Rabbids who gasped.

"Um... do I know you all?" Pyrrha said still confused by this cereal nonsense

"Wait a Bwah moment..." Eye-patch began rubbing his chin. "If we can capture the Mistral Champion we can ransom that Goofball of a Rabbit to give us his Marshmallow Flakes!"

"What?" said Pyrrha.

"Attack! But capture the Mistral Champion alive!" Eye-patch ordered while his minions shouted out a war cry.

 **"DAAAAAAAHH!"**

Both Jaune and Pyrrha brought out their weapons to defend themselves. May Oum or Oda save these Rabbid souls.

* * *

I'm not going to do much for Ren and Nora for their puzzle since y'all probably guess what happened.

"Awww their all broken..." Nora pouted while standing on a pile of fading Grimm corpses. Ren seems to be unfazed by this as he seems to feel a bit tired instead.

"Well at least we have the Item." said Ren holding up a golden crown.

"Ooo! Gimme!" Nora snatched the crown from the Martial Artist's hands and proceeds to chant. "I'm Queen Of The Castle! I'm Queen Of The Castle!"

Ren just sighs, but then smiles at his partner in amusement.

* * *

And so after obtaining the items and defeating all of their enemies, some in a comedic fashion or some very serious. The entire gang returns to the starting room.

"So how did you guys do on your puzzles?" ask Ruby who had her costume roughened up a little along with Weiss's.

"Oh you know it was pretty easy if you ask me." said Yang covered with scratches and bite marks with Blake. Their Auras glowed healing their wounds.

Usopp who seems to be shaking as if he had seen something horrible; he muttered. "I think I've caught the I'm-now-afraid-of-Robot-Animals-and-Anything-purple disease..."

"There there Usopp, it's all over already." said Chopper calming the Long Nosed Sniper and was smiling despite the things he saw.

"Ours wasn't that difficult to be honest." said Sanji holding the goblet of juice. "If only this idiot wasn't holding me back."

"Really! I was sure that you were the one who was holding me back!" insulted an annoyed Zoro making Sanji pissed in the process.

"Hey can I have that juice you have there Sanji?" asked Ruby.

"Sure." he said giving it to her while ignoring Zoro.

"Well me and Jaune had a Wonderful time with ours. If you call defeating an army bunnies armed with plungers fun... I guess..." said Pyrrha while hesitating to speak the last part of the sentence.

"Yeah no kidding..." Jaune said unamused while pulling out a plunger that was sticking to his butt. "Hey what's with that get up Luffy?"

"You guys wont believe where I've been!" said Luffy happily with his hands on his hips.

"Let me guess," said Weiss. "You fought a bunch of Knights, Samurai, and Vikings."

"Eh! How did you know!"

"Obviously from the armor you are wearing. Plus it's so ridiculous looking."

"But it's a Man's Romance to find Armor and wear it!" Luffy claimed.

"Since when?"

 _Clap_

 _Clap_

 _Clap_

Everybody then turns their attention to the Writer who just clapped his hands. The Writer says. "Congratulations everyone! You all have completed the puzzles and retrieved all the items."

"So what's the Prize Writer? You told us that we would find out in the end." said Pyrrha.

"Well it's this chest full of candy right here Obviously." he said with his foot on a trunk that appeared out of nowhere. In which Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Ruby, and Nora hopped to and then open the chest.

"Wow This is more candy than we could ever imagine!" Ruby babbled.

"Just think what we could do with all of this Candy!" Nora added.

"Looks so Tasty!" Luffy drooled.

"Oy you better not eat all of it!" Usopp accused.

Everyone just gave a hearty laugh.

And so they left while taking the chest full of treats with them out the door so they can head back to Beacon Academy, not without saying fare well to the Writer of course.

"Hey we should do this again next Year!" said Luffy with everyone agreeing.

* * *

the end

Hey guys Happy Halloween and I hoped you all laughed your butts off since it took me about a week to this. Of course I too wanted to post this just before RWBY Volume 4 came out like every other fanfic author on this website.

Now time to answer some Questions or Comments even though it was very late for me to that for this story.

 **Beacon Life time: the Hat**

 **gamelover41592:** Yes this does take place before Zoro and Sanji arrive.

 **Coral the Leviathan:** I'll take your ideas into consideration for the next Beacon Life time.

 **MaxHD2490:** Yep!

 **Shorts time**

 **PersonaQeminod1:** In the next Shorts I guess.

 **gamelover41592:** At first I didn't know what you were talking about with nosestorm until I looked it up.

 **Guest:** I loved your review, so funny.

 **Ninjas of Love time: Alternate Scenario**

 **Guest:** Yes I did and for that Star Wars reference, it was unintentional but I'm glad you liked it.

If you have any questions or comments leave a review and I might answer next chapter.

Ruby: Um... Writer your petting my head again.

D'aaawwww but it's because your so Cute! Especially with those dog ears you have on right now!

Ruby: AH! YOUR SNUGGLING YOUR FACE INTO ME! YANG HELP!

Yang: STOP TREATING MY SISTER LIKE AN ANIMAL!

(Gets punched in the face and was sent flying into the night sky.)

Sorry! **Yaaah-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!**

Yang: Only I can pet her and give her snuggles.

Ruby: Yang stop...


	16. One True Pairing

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or RWBY they belong to their respective owners

* * *

One True Pairing

* * *

Ruby breathes heavily when the Rubber Captain pins her against a corner in a secluded part of Beacon Academy. How it came to this? Well it all started when one day the Rose felt lonely. She has friends of course, but, most of the gals she hanged out with were now having a relationship with someone she knew or didn't.

Weiss had Neptune, Blake had Sun, Yang... eh it vary's sometimes with her, Nora had Ren, and Pyrrha had finally confessed to Jaune. She sort of had a small crush on the goofy blonde but she never really cared that much.

Ruby sat in her desk moping and yearning for companionship, though one hand reached out to her, his really dark gray eyes met her silvers paralleling each other. Ruby felt like there was a long moment of silence as she was transfixed at his eyes feeling something build up inside of her, but that illusion was shattered when Luffy spoke.

"Whats wrong Ruby?"

She snaps out of her daze before hesitating to utter some words. "I-I-it's nothing." She turns away from him before a tint of red appeared on her cheeks.

"Are you sure? Well whatever, I was wondering if you want to come hang out with me?" he asked.

She swiftly turns her gaze towards him again to find him giving her his trademark grin. She once again was hesitant to speak. "Ar-are you sure? Don't you have any plans for the day?"

"Hmm," Luffy strokes his chin in thought. "Nah, apparently Zoro went to train somewhere, Sanji is busy shopping for ingredients, Usopp is busy making one of his gadgets, and Chopper volunteered to help out at the infirmary. So I suppose I have nothing else to do."

Ruby just smiles as she replied yes to him. And so they spent their day walking through Vale cycling weapon and dust shop to one of the many wonderful views the city has to offer. Of course they occasionally ran into some of their friends and some quite literally when an incident involving a cookie rolling down the hill, as Ruby gave chase to the scrumptious sweet she ran over Jaune who was just talking to Pyrrha. But that is for another time.

As the day was over Ruby had a lot of fun and was satisfied. Just as she was about to go to bed Ruby was accidentally shoved by Nora, making her fall but luckily was caught by the Straw Hat. She blushed when she felt his muscles.

"Oy Nora you got too watch where your going." Luffy said to the hammer wielding girl.

"Sorry I was sort of in a hurry to see Ren's... Uh... Sleeping! Yeah that's right!" She said smiling.

"Well you better be careful next time okay."

"I can say the same for you too since you too are clumsy sometimes."

With that she sprints away.

"Are you alright Ruby?" Again she snaps out of it before looking at his eyes again before responding. "Yeah I'm fine."

After that she went to bed but ever since then she started to develop a crush on Luffy. Days had passed after weeks and a month, she finally picked up the courage to confess her love to him. This was his reaction.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Come with me."

That's all he said, with those simple words he asked her to follow. Ruby had never expected this but then again the pirate captain was anything but unexpected. And that's how it ended up like this. In a secluded part of Beacon while being pinned in a corner by the boy you love.

"You know," He began. "I've always liked you."

She blushed deeply as she tries to avoid his gaze but Luffy puts his had under her chin, gently forcing her to look at him again. She breathes even more heavily but deeper than before as a fire swells up within her. The Pirate Captain suddenly makes his move by slowly moving his face towards hers, Ruby closes her eyes and puckers her mouth letting him take what he wants.

Their- **PSYCHE!**

* * *

the end

Did I fool you? Of course I did. But maybe only a few this is posted on April first, so hopefully I got you. This is also my first attempt at making romance but is probably horrible but I want to know what you guys think.

Also if you're wondering why I've been gone so long is because I was just not in the mood for writing fan fiction and lacking the motivation to do so. But that does not mean I've stopped working on them little by little and once I post a new chapter of Pirate of Remnant or Subject Rose I might go hiatus again. Like I said I'm lacking motivation to do so.

Buh Bye now


	17. Buggy Special

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or RWBY they belong to their respective owners

* * *

"I'm heading out Yang." said Ruby walking out the door of their dorm.

"Okay Ruby just be sure to bring an umbrella when you go out." her sister told her. "It's going to rain soon."

"I'm not a kid Yang, besides I've already have my hood on."

"Whatever Sis, just don't blame me if your clothes get wet."  
...

'What a perfect day for a walk' Ruby thought as she paced through the gardens of Beacon academy. She loves it whenever she goes here, all the flowers and variety of plant life, especially the roses, she likes them a lot. She then spots a red ball.

"Huh that's odd, what's a red ball doing here?" She said to herself as she then went to pick it up. Said ball started to roll away for some reason. She's shocked that it somehow moved on it's own, however she's curious on where it went, so she followed the ball. The ball led her out of the gardens, through the campus all the way to the entrance as it then fell down the drain.

'Well that was a bit weird,' Ruby thought. 'To bad someone lost their ball now that I think about it.'

As she was about to go back to her dorm she suddenly heard someone yell joyfully from the sewers. "ALRIGHT I FINALLY FOUND MY NOSE!"

This made Ruby a bit scared at the same time weirded out. She listened carefully as the voice continued to talk. "Now that I found my nose I can find out where the hell am I."

Ruby decided to speak. "Um hello?"

The voice responded. "Huh? Who said that?"

"I did." said Ruby, she then heard some foot steps coming her way. With each step the person down there takes it made her nervous. As the footsteps got nearer she waited in anticipation only for a Clown to show up with an annoyed expression.

"Huh? A girl? What the hell you want?" he said.

All of a sudden Ruby just screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" not because the guy's a clown, it was because he has spiders crawling all over him.

"What The Hell Are You Screaming At!" the clown guy said angrily only to notice the spiders just about now. "GYAAAAHHH! I HAVE SPIDERS ALL OVER ME! SOMEONE GET THEM OFF!" He pleaded.

In which Ruby responded by bringing out Crescent Rose in gun mode and starts shooting rapidly at the clown while still screaming.

"OW! OW! OW! STOP SHOOTING AT ME YOU CRAZY GIRL!" the guy screamed in agony as he then somehow popped out of the grates and was full with holes. "I SAID STOP THAT!"

Ruby unexpectedly just sliced the guy's head with her weapon in scythe mode out of fear and starts running away.

"Tch, crazy girl." The guy said despite being decapitated. His head floated back onto his torso while the holes in his body regenerates. He pats off the remaining muck from the sewers while muttering. "It's a good thing I ate the Chop Chop no mi other wise I could've died. Of course no ones match for the Great Buggy! JIYA HA HA HA!" the clown proclaimed himself with self praise. "Except for that accursed Straw Hat, oh when I find him I'll show him what its like to mess with Me!" He then suddenly realizes he was missing something. "Where the hell is my crew!"

* * *

"Man Remnant is sure not like any place we've been to before right guys." said Luffy chilling on a bean bag.

"Yeah it's so amazing that their technology seems so advanced." Usopp agreed. "Though to be honest ours seems to be also advanced too, just differently though."

The current Straw Hat crew present are Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, and Chopper. They were just chilling in their personal dorm that they've been requesting for ages now. They decorated the place to their characteristics I wouldn't give you the specific details of the place since it mostly would waste time for me. Suddenly their peace and quite was interrupted by screaming through the hallway followed by a huge slam at next door.

"Was that Ruby?" said Luffy.

"I guess it was." said Zoro waking up from his nap. "I wonder what's up with her."

"Well what ever it was I'm going to check up on her." said Sanji chivalrously. "You guys coming?"

* * *

"AAAA-"

 _SMACK!_

"Ow!" said Ruby after getting slapped back to sanity by Weiss.

"Can you tell us why you were screaming?!" Weiss asked in a calm and angered voice.

Ruby took several deep breathes before she started to explain. "Well I was walking in the gardens to view the flowers, I then saw a red ball near my favorite rose bush, I didn't know who's ball it was so when I went to pick it up it started to move on it's own."

"That's what scared you!" Weiss said skeptically as Team JNPR and The Straw Hats arrived.

"No I'm not finished," said Ruby. "As I was saying, the ball moved on it's own so I decided to follow it. I've walked through the entire school until it fell down into the sewers. I was about to go back to our dorm when I suddenly heard a voice in there."

"Are you sure you didn't have too much sugar?" said Jaune.

"I said I wasn't finished!" said Ruby. "Anyways after hearing that voice I saw a clown."

"A clown?" said Luffy tilting his head.

"Hmm for some reason that sounds familiar." said Zoro rubbing his chin.

"You were afraid of a clown?" said Yang. "Jaune's scared of many things and even he's not afraid of a clown."

Jaune replied to the comment saying. "Well just the ones that look scary."

"No its not that it was because he was covered in icky spiders." Ruby shuddered.

"Spiders aren't that big of a deal." said Usopp while getting smacked in the head by Sanji.

"Shut up idiot." he said while remembering that horrible nightmare at Jaya.

"So what happened next?" asked Chopper.

"I-uh... Shot him a couple time." Ruby said guiltily, pointing her fingers together.

"EHHHHH!" everybody chorused in surprise.

"Ruby Why On Remnant Did You Do That?!" said Yang grabbing her shoulders.

"I Don't Know It Was In The Heat Of The Moment! What happened next horrified me! He was still alive after being filled with holes and he some how went through the grates and then-" Ruby gasped with a horrified expression.

"What Ruby What!" asked Yang. Ruby started to sob.

"I've Killed Him!" Ruby cried. Tears poured out of her eyes as she wailed in her sisters embrace. This news shocked the entirety of the people in the room except for two individuals.

"No you didn't." said Luffy plainly.

"What do you mean she didn't! Our team leader just confessed committing murder on another person!" exclaimed Weiss.

"Actually I think we know this person you've supposedly killed." said Zoro.

"What are are you saying." said Blake.

"This person can't be killed through any normal means." Zoro explained. Luffy then added. "His name is Buggy and he ate the Chop Chop no mi."

Ruby sniffled and wiped away her tears. "So I didn't kill him?"

"Nope." Luffy confirmed with a toothy grin. Everyone sighed with relief that their friend isn't a murderer.

"Thank goodness." said Yang.

"However that means we've got a s##$%y clown to deal with in the academy." said Sanji.

"Why?" asked Pyrrha. "Are you not friends with this person?"

"He's a dangerous man." said Zoro. "You're all lucky our crew is nice, otherwise this place would have been burnt to the ground."

"Well technically it would with your shenanigans." said Jaune.

"That's besides the point." said Zoro irritated a bit.

"We'll have to inform the headmaster about this." suggested Pyrrha.

"While we get to hunt the clown." Nora said eagerly causing everybody to stare at her.

"Nora..." said Ren.

"What I'm so bored right now and I want something to do!" Nora groaned.

"I want to go too." Luffy volunteered.

"Um shouldn't we just leave this to the staff?" said Jaune.

Everybody thought about it for a bit and reached the conclusion that they would search for Buggy.

* * *

"Okay guys so here's the plan." said Jaune while a holographic screen was projected on a wall. Nora sips from her soda intensively. "These are the most possible locations that this clown might go from our given information from the experts (AKA the Straw Hats) who know how to deal with this guy." The Arc began to list the several locations that had been marked with a red dot. "The medical ward, the training room, the ladies room, the workshop, and the cafeteri- wait a minute these are just the places you guys like to go to!" Jaune points a finger accusingly to the Straw Hats who were silently whistling.

"Wouldn't we just find the guy out in the open or something?" said Ruby. "It's not like he would know how to get around the Academy so what's the point of us just sitting in this dark room?" Everybody agreed with her.

Jaune was about to say something about how long he set this all up but decided against. "You know what, good point."

"Why are we even using an old junk projector anyways?" asked Yang. "And where did you get it from?"

"I just happened to found it in the storage room."

Suddenly the projector started to switch slides on it's own.

"Jaune what are you doing? We've already reached the agreement that we would find him out in the open." said Ruby.

"It's not me I'm not even touching it." Jaune said as everybody looked at Nora.

"What don't look at me I'm just sitting here." They then looked at Luffy who pretty much said the same.

"Then who's been switching the slides?" said Usopp sweating nervously.

The slides then started to show pictures of Port doing poses with half his clothing on. Everybody screamed.

"AH MY EYES MY EYES!"

"TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF!"

"WHERE IS THE REMOTE FOR THIS!"

* * *

In the Clock Tower of Beacon Academy, Headmaster Ozpin was currently trying to turn on the Holo-screen yet the blasted remote doesn't work. Unfortunately Glynda seems to have taken a day off today.

"Um Headmaster Ozpin?" said Port as he entered the room.

"I've told you to drop the formalities when there's no one else around Peter."

"Right of course but I was wondering if you've seen my projector?"

"Wouldn't it be in the storage room?"

"I've checked there already (Thrice) but I can't find it."

* * *

After recovering from the horrifying experience our group of hunters and pirates continued their search for the clown Buggy. So far no success.

"You know for a guy who looks like a clown and a pirate at the same time, he sure is difficult to find." said Ruby slumping down as they walked.

"Which was why we had too narrow the possibilities to where he might be in the first place." said Jaune.

"Like that was a good idea." said Sanji still shuddering at the most recent memory.

"How was I suppose to know it had those photos besides you guys barely provided us with information." said Jaune accusingly.

"Well how would you feel if you ended up in a place you don't even know?" said Luffy. "I'd probably feel hungry."

"Ugh really Luffy! Food at a time like this!" said Yang.

"Wait a minute he's right!" said Weiss. _"Whoa that felt weird to say..."_

"He is?" said Yang surprised, not expecting Ice Queen of all people to say that along with everyone else

"I am?"

"Think about it, We already have visitors from another world as so far fetched it would sound." Weiss explained.

"Oh right, why didn't I think of that before..." said Ruby as she asks the Straw Hats a question. "Guys what was your first thoughts or feelings when you mysteriously woken up in this place?"

"Well I was hungry." Luffy said, scratching the back of his head.

"Obviously." said Usopp blankly.

"Other than the fact on wanting to find out where the hell I am, I suppose I was hungry too." said Zoro.

"Same here." said Chopper.

"Welp I guess that means we're heading to the mess hall." said Yang.

"Oh finally I was so hungry like a few minutes ago." said Nora, rubbing her stomach.

They've reached the mess hall and began their search. They looked under the tables, in the garbage bins, and the kitchen. But so far they've found nothing.

"Man what does it take to just find this guy?" said Jaune.

"I don't know but I'm starting to get bored of this search." said Yang picking up an apple to bite.

"Oy Luffy what do you think you're doing!" scolded Sanji rubbing the Pirate Captain's head between his fist.

"I'm just only going to eat a little bit!" Luffy replied while his hand was on the pantry's handle.

Usopp was walking around on the other side of the kitchen until he heard a slight thumping noise from the freezer. It only grew louder and louder as the thumping multiplied.

"Um.. guys." He said while the others came to his position.

"Hmph who would've thought the clown be such an idiot to get locked inside of there." said Zoro.

"So who's the one going to open it?" asked Usopp. Everybody looked at him. "Oh Come On!"

"It's okay Usopp, the freezer probably weakened him." assured Ruby giving her fellow sniper a glow of positive attitude.

"W-well if you say so."

Usopp cautiously approaches the door with a hand shakily reaching for the handle. He glances back at his friends who gave him a thumbs up. As soon as he pulls down the handle, the door bursts open.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIHHHH!" Usopp screamed with his arms flailing up, falling back onto his rump. Everybody had their weapons ready but they were not expecting team CRDL shivering inside.

"I-it's-s ab-bout t-time y-you g-got u-us out!" said Cardin.

"What were you guys doing in there?" asked Ruby.

"Th-that c-clown s-shoved us i-in here!" said Russel.

"C-cause w-we d-decided t-to m-messsss with h-him." said Sky while Dove was just chattering his teeth off during the entirety of who knows how long.

"Do you have any idea where he went?" Blake inquired.

"Y-yeah b-before that D-doofus c-closed t-the door o-on us, I-I h-heard h-him t-talking about g-going to the L-library." said Cardin.

"That's seems awfully conveniant." Blake commented.

"That's where we're going." said Sanji.

"H-hey i-if y-you s-see t-that clown guy m-make sure to knock h-his head off-f." said Cardin. "A-also a-and I-I can't believe I'm s-saying this b-but can one of you bring us to the infirmary."

"No kidding you guys look 'colder' than Ice Queen here." Yang joked.

"Hey!" Weiss shouted irritably at the comment.

"What I'm just saying we all need to 'chill' for a bit and 'cool' our heads off about Buggy a bit." Yang said as most of the group groaned slightly at the puns.

 _"Dang it Yang."_ Ruby whispered.

"She's not wrong technically." said Pyrrha.

* * *

At the Library Buggy was looking at the books, yes he does read, gathering information on where he's at. Despite all this he doesn't believe it.

"I can't believe this!" he said. "These people are utterly stupid! They are obviously on a remote part of the North Blue with all this advanced tech! An entire world what a whole lot of baloney, even I can't fall for this crap!"

"SHHHHHHH!" Everyone in the library shushed at him.

"Oh sorry..." Buggy whispered as he exits the place of reading to explore more of this place a familiar voice spoke to him.

"OI Buggy!"

"What it can't be!" The clown pirate turned around and saw his nemesis Straw Hat along with some of his crew and some couple of kids with the little red girl that attacked him. "It's You Damn Straw Hat and That Crazy Girl From Earlier!"

"SHHHHHHH!" Everyone in the library shushed at him again, somehow hearing his loud mouth from inside.

"Oh sorry..." Buggy whispered back. "Where was I... Oh right! What are the chances that I've even meet you here and why are you here too!"

"Hmm," Luffy thought for moment. "Probably the same as you."

"Really now." Buggy then diverts his attention to the Red girl. "And You! How Dare You Shoot Holes In Me And Then Chop My Head Off!"

"I'm really Really sorry about that," Ruby sincerely apologized. "It was in the heat of the moment, I didn't know what to do, and it was really because of those Icky Spiders you had crawling over you!"

"That still didn't mean you should've shoot me!" Buggy complained. He then gets into a fighting stance. "Whatever I might as well get my revenge here! Prepare for the Wrath of the Great Buggy!"

"Yosh Here I Go!" said Luffy but was stopped by the Red Reaper. "Huh, what Ruby?"

"I want to fight him." she said.

"No Ruby-" Luffy protested but the Reaper interrupts him.

"Please." Ruby pleaded. "I feel the need to do this."

"If my Sis wants to fight that creep so do I!" said Yang.

"Well someone has to back her up." said Weiss.

"Plus this will give us a chance to see what it's like to fight one of your enemies." Blake added.

"Hmm," Luffy thought for moment. "Okay."

"Oy Luffy you sure about this?" Usopp asked in concern.

"Don't Worry Usopp they're great fighters aren't they." Luffy assured him with his grin.

While this had been going on Zoro had been fending off Buggy. The Clown pirate sliced at Zoro with his knives in which the Swordsman blocked it. Zoro was having a hard time defending from Buggy since whenever he cuts him up the clown always comes back together.

"How long do you think you can keep this up Roronoa!" Buggy taunted.

"Shut up Clown!" The Swordsman responded.

"In that case, Chop Chop Buzzsaw!" Buggy stomps his feet to unsheathe some hidden knives and detaches the lower half of his body to throw at Zoro spinning rapidly. Before Zoro had time to block, a wall of ice emerged in front of him.

"What! Where Did That Appear From!" Buggy shouted in surprise. Suddenly Yang jumped over from the wall with a fist reared back before punching the clown in the face, sending his floating upper half crashing into the ground.

"My my nose..." Buggy said painfully while rubbing his red nose. "Your Going To Pay For That! Bara Bara Ho!" He detaches his hand full of knives to shoot at Yang but was quickly deflected by Blake.

"Do you all think you can beat me!" Buggy cockily said as his torso lifts him in the air while his arm came back and reattaches itself. The remaining members RWBY came and they all had their weapons out in poses. "You don't even know what I'm even capable of!"

"Well we know that your going to get your butt kicked by us!" shouted Yang smashing her fists together. "And send you back to where ever you came from in a itty bitty clown car!"

"Yang was that really necessary?" asked Blake.

"Totally!"

Suddenly Buggy's lower half attacked Blake and Yang while Ruby and Weiss took on the upper half of Buggy himself.

"How's he able to fight them simultaneously?!" asked Jaune.

"Oh that." Buggy said while fighting. "After I escaped that Marine Captain in Loguetown, I developed this skill to fight simultaneously multiple people. I call it Bara Bara Leg Buddy Back up!"

"That sounds so lame." said Nora with a unamused look.

"After I'm done with these four your next!" shouted Buggy but was slashed in half, only to put himself back again.

"Oh right that doesn't work." Ruby said to herself. She then get's an idea. "Weiss do you have my ice dust magazine!"

Weiss parried in coming knives before replying. "Of course I do!"

The heiress tossed Ruby a magazine with an ice symbol. Before Ruby could've catch it Buggy snatched it.

"Well well what's this!?" Buggy grinned maliciously.

"No!" Ruby cried out.

Suddenly Nora had a sudden realization. "Wait a minute... Legs..."

Buggy laughed as he tormented Ruby by teasing her with the ice dust mag by lifting it up and down.

Nora then gasped. "LEGS!" She then jumped into the fight with her hammer unfolded.

Usopp raised a brow in confusion. "What about legs?"

Ren just answered. "Your going to find out."

Just then Nora smashes her hammer onto Buggy's legs grinning like a mad woman after Yang and Blake dodged it's spinning kick. Let's just say Buggy ain't going be "walking" off of that for a while.

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" The clown shouted in pain with his eyes, dropping Ruby's ice mag. Everybody except Nora cringed. Usopp is now officially terrified of Nora.

"He may be able to take cutting attacks easily but blunt impact force have a better chance at damaging him." Zoro said. Buggy's upper half then fell to the floor due to the shock of too much pain on his legs, he laid there defeated on his back, contemplating how a group of kids can beat him so easily.

At this moment Sanji, Chopper, and Pyrrha came running in since they were helping CRDL to the infirmary.

"What happened?! We heard fighting and shaking coming from where you were." Pyrrha asked.

"We got into a fight and I think he needs some medical attention!" said Ruby as Luffy, Zoro and Jaune reconnect Buggy to his lower half.

"Wow it sticks so easily." Jaune commented.

Chopper went to inspect Buggy's injury and came to a conclusion. "We have bandage the legs up with a cask but he'll be fine."

"Nora what were you thinking?" asked Ren.

"Sorry Renny I couldn't resist." the hammer wielder answered.

"Well I guess that solves this conundrum." said Yang as Zoro and Sanji used Luffy as a temporary stretcher to carry Buggy to the Medical Ward.

"Um... I think we may have another one." said Weiss nervously as everyone turned to the direction that the Ice Queen was looking at. A really, REALLY Pissed off Goodwitch that recently came back from her day off, clenching her Riding Crop.

"Could someone tell me what in the name of the Gods happened here!" She asked in a calm angered voice.

"BY THE GODS CHEESE IT!" Ruby shouted as everybody sped away from the incoming wrath.

* * *

the end

Hello everybody it's been far too long since I uploaded and the reason why is on my profile, just check the update 6/27/17, or you can check the end of the last chapter. Anyways originally this story was supposed to be on Halloween but I couldn't finish it in time. I'll try to make up for the lack of uploads by updating a new chapter of Pirate of Remnant and Subject Rose by sometime after the New Year, that's my gift to you and all those who support my stories so far.

Before you ask about if this chapter is going to be cannon or not to the main story, maybe. I'm still deciding whether or not if it should but I'll make a poll on my profile later.

See y'all later ^_^


	18. Valentines Special

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or RWBY they belong to their respective owners

* * *

Valentines day, the day of the year where one spreads the love and joy, others find it a romantic time to spend with one they truly care about, to some they cry in sorrow and make an excuse to eat chocolate in loneliness, and in most special cases...

"CHARGE!"

"DON"T LET THEM BREACH THE CASTLE YOU FOOLS!"

 **"DAAAAAAAHH!"**

The Straw Hat Pirates along with teams RWBY and JNR storm the defenses of Rabbids to rescue the champion of Mistral. How did this happen? Let me take you where it all started.

* * *

8 hours ago...

* * *

In the dorm room of the Straw hats just about everybody has gotten up and were just doing their own thing except for Zoro who was sleeping in. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were generally playing video games with their scrolls while Nami and Robin were reading magazines and the news as Sanji poured them a cup of tea whenever they requested it.

"I totally wrecking you Usopp!" Luffy said with a grin, using one of the many slang terms Ruby or Yang used whenever they played.

"No fair! You've been playing this way before we came here!" the long nosed sniper responded as he knew the simple basics but was slowly catching on.

"How do I use the jump button again?" Chopper asked with clearly no idea on what he's doing.

"Hey guys can you quiet it down I'm trying to read the paper." Nami said without taking her eyes off of it.

"Sanji more tea please." Robin asked holding out her cup as Sanji poured.

Suddenly there was a knock on their door. Sanji went to answer but as soon as his hand turn the knob he was slammed into the wall. Bursting in was Ruby, Yang, and Nora who shouted to announce simultaneously.

"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!"

"You have that holiday in this world?" asked Nami who was now looking up from the paper.

"Yep!" replied Ruby.

"We came here to tell you that we're-HAVING A PARTY!" said Yang while Nora finished her sentence.

"A PARTY?!" shouted Luffy as he turned his around from the holo-screen. Despite this he was still beating Usopp. "WHERE!"

"In the ballroom silly!" said Nora as she began to list things off. "Theres going to be food, all kinds of sweets, party lights , a dance floor, and a match maker booth."

The door breaks down to reveal a battered up Sanji with hearts in his eyes. "Did you say Match Maker Booth!" He then fantasizes all the pretty girls he would meet.

"Sounds like something you would do Ero-Cook." Sanji bursted into anger when Zoro made the comment.

"What was that Marimo!"

The two began to fight before Nami smacked their heads, giving them smoking lumps.

"Geez." Nami said in annoyance.

* * *

In JNPR's room Jaune seems to be working on something and didn't notice Pyrrha walking up to him.

"Hey Jaune." she said.

"Oh hey Pyrrha I've been working on this valentines day card and I was wondering if you can have a look at it."

Pyrrha immediately had a small blush while thinking. _'A Valentines Day Card?! Could it be for Me!'_

"Sure Jaune!" the redhead said and proceeds to read it.

 _Roses are Red_

 _Violets are Blue_

 _Despite your cold Glare_

 _Can you be my Valentine if I Dare!_

The champion of Misrtal was immediately disappointed as she looked at the card not meant for her. Sure she would receive a ton of Valentines gift from people every year but that was not what she wanted. It simply doesn't feel the same as Jaune giving her the attention and not actually treat her like a champion who gains a ton of praise.

"So what do you think?" asked Jaune with confidence, not realizing what his partner is feeling. "I'm sure that'll win Weiss over for sure!"

"It's um..." Pyrrha tried to answer as she looked at his face that seem to be too precious for her. "Uh... I think it's um... not enough."

"Oh, well okay then." Jaune said looking down for a bit. "I suppose the writing could use a little rework." He then noticed his partner leaving.

"Hey Pyrrha where you going?"

"Oh I'm just going out for a walk Jaune." she responded dejectedly.

* * *

Pyrrha sighed as she walked the halls, she looked jealously at the couples present and sometimes imagine it was her and Jaune. What's a girl to do. She then heard a crunch beneath her shoe and when she looked down there appeared to be a trail of cereal.

"Oh dear I suppose I'll just have to clean this up." She said as she went to the nearby janitor closet to get the proper cleaning supplies.

As soon as she entered, a metal wall closed behind her and the room started to shake.

"What's Going On?!" she asked, speaking to no one particular until she heard a familiar laugh.

 **"BWAH-HA-HA!"**

"No It Can't Be!"

 **"Yes it can Mistral Champion!"** said Eye-patch through the speaker. **"You've fallen for my trap! I knew your goodie two shoes nature would cause you to want to clean up a mess!"**

She tried using her semblance on the walls but to no avail.

 **"Don't think I haven't learned from last time we met!"  
**

 _...  
Halloween Special..._

 _Pyrrha lifted Eye-patche's robot jack-o-lantern with her polarity semblance and proceeds to tear it a new one.  
..._

"What Do You Want?!"

 **"Simple my dear! We're going to ransom you for that Goofball of a Rabbit's cereal!"**

"But couldn't you just buy some from the store?! It's not that hard to-"

 **"DON'T QUESTION MY METHODS! And it's not just any kind of cereal!"**

Pyrrha could not believe the shear amount of ridiculousness that was going on. "Where are you taking me?!"

 **"To my castle of course."**

While their conversation was going on, she'd been secretly text messaging Jaune on her scroll from the get go.

* * *

In the Ballroom Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Nora and Ren had been setting up the room with decorations along with the help of the Straw hats. Except for Blake and Zoro who'd been doing nothing but sitting in a corner with Robin who'd been using her Devil Fruit powers to help decorate without moving away from her book.

As Yang and Weiss were arguing about doilies and smoke machines. Jaune burst through the doors, breathing heavily with sweat running down his body.

"Hey Jaune, what got you in such a hurry?" asked Ruby as she held a basket of roses for Robin's pair of arms to hang up.

"It's Pyrrha!" He breathed out. "She's been Kidnapped!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the Arc in shock.

"Are you sure?!" asked Weiss.

"Positive one hundred percent!" Jaune then send the messages he'd been receiving to everyone's scrolls.

"We've Got To Do Something!" said Sanji with a burning passion. "I'll turn those bastard bunnies into five course meals when I get my hands on them!"

"Calm down Sanji." Ren said to his fellow cook.

"Mm... Meat..." said Luffy, thinking what a Rabbid would taste like.

"Ew..." Ruby along with some of the saner people in their group said in disgust.

"But how would we even locate her?" Nami asked.

"Leave That To Me!"

Everyone looked around for the source of the voice and looked up to find the Writer and a black chibi bunny the size of a small child stood on the railings, doing heroic poses with James the stuffed diplodocus resting on the Writers shoulder.

"It's the Writer!" Usopp exclaimed. "And um..."

"It's Pumpkin Pete!" Jaune gasped.

 _"Um who is that?"_ Nami whispered to Nora.

 _"It's the guy that wrote this chapter and self inserted himself into it."_ Nora answered. _"And a cereal mascot."_

"Fear not huntsmen and pirates!" Pete said in an extremely manly and heroic voice, his expression never seem to change. "We have a way to save your friend!"

"But how?" Chopper asked.

"Simple really," the Writer began. "I've made a portal that can allow you to access the realm where Pyrrha is held."

"And with my guidance we'll save your friend Pyrrha!" Pumpkin Pete declared.

* * *

And so we now meet up with the present.

"CHARGE!" Pumpkin Pete exclaimed, riding on Luffy's shoulders.

"DON"T LET THEM BREACH THE CASTLE YOU FOOLS!" Eye-patch commanded from a giant heart shaped robot. The Rabids responded with their war cry.

 **"DAAAAAAAHH!"**

The rescue team stormed their defenses causing the Rabbids who'd been using their bodies to literally block the gate, to fly every where because of an explosion caused by our heroes. All the Rabbids in the court yard were equipped with their signature toilet plungers and blasters from the Mario+Rabbids game. They all immediately fired upon our heroes but were underestimating their capability.

Ruby used her semblance to spin, creating a giant vacuum to send several Rabbids flying. Those Rabbids are now being picked off by Usopp using his slingshot while he rode Chopper's reindeer point, he specifically aimed for the mouths since he was firing tabasco pellets causing them to burn up in their mouths.

Weiss dealt with the Rabbids surrounding her by encasing them with ice. Only their heads stuck out as hands sprouted suddenly on the ice and proceeded to slap them. Robin giggled in amusement.

Zoro and Sanji were taking out the mechs and turrets that shot plungers. Though they seemed to have somehow gotten in an disagreement and proceed to fight fight each other. Any unfortunate enough to get in their way were dead meat.

Blake and Yang were handling the bigger Rabbids. The blonde brawler effortlessly send them all flying as her partner kept on leading them to her fists.

Nami had been smacking Rabbids left and right with her clima-tact staff. As she was about to be overwhelmed, she had a smug expression and pointed upwards, showing the Rabbids the giant black cloud she'd made. She swung her staff down as thunder struck all the Rabbids around her.

Ren and Nora covered Luffy and Jaune who were heading to the castle entrance from Rabbids on small flying machines. Pumpkin Pete who'd been riding the pirate captain's shoulders grabbed one of the blasters that had been flown from a disarmed Rabbid. As Luffy and Jaune entered inside the castle they were confronted by Eye-patch who'd towered over them with his robot.

"Foolish humans do you really think it be that easy to barge in here!" Eye-patch exclaimed with a crazed grin.

"Where are you keeping Pyrrha?!" Jaune demanded.

"Fool! As if I'd simply tell you! BWAH-HA-HA!" laughed Eye-patch.

"What Have You Done To Her?!" Pumpkin Pete demanded.

"Not Until you give me your Marshmallow Flakes!"

"Bastard!" said Luffy. "I'm definitely going to kick your-"

"Language young man." Pete interrupted before the pirate captain can finish his speech.

"I'll go on ahead, you guys distract him!" said Jaune as he ran past the giant robot. Eye-patch attempted to stop him but Luffy and Pete wouldn't allow it as the pirate captain stretched his arm to punch the robot while Pete rode on his hand. Before the fist collided with the chest Pete jumped off and stuck himself on to the glass dome where Eye-patch is.

Pumpkin Pete then quoted. "Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru!"

"What?" said Eye-patch not getting the reference.

* * *

Pyrrha sighed as she was sitting in a cell specifically designed to be magnet proof. She was in here for hours doing nothing. She could only stare at the guards that were sitting across from her, playing poker. If only she had her weapons. When Eye-patch found out she had her scroll, he immediately took it away before she could've called her weapons to come to her.

Just then there was a knock on the door, and one of the guards decide to open it. As he twisted the knob, Jaune bursts into the room, sending the Rabbid flying into the table. The Rabbids got angry that their game was interrupted as they got out the plungers and attack the Arc.

"Jaune?!" Pyrrha said, surprised and delighted to see him.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called out. He quickly dodge one of them and raised his shield for a plunger to stick onto. He kicked one that was in front of him, but was suddenly overwhelmed. The Rabbids dog piled him making it difficult for him to move.

"Hey get off of me!" he pleaded as he'd been disarmed. Pyrrha used this opportunity to use her semblance and grab Jaune's weapon with magnetism. She used his sword to make deep scars on the bars before using his shield to bash her way out. She then one by one knock out the Rabbids out and helped Jaune up.

"My Hero." She said with a smile.

"Thanks Pyrrha." Jaune replied, he then felt something in his pocket. As he pulled it out, it was the valentines card he made for Weiss but it was ruined.

"Aw man..." he said sadly. Seeing him sad like this Pyrrha comforted Jaune.

"Oh Jaune..."

"Oh it's alright Pyrrha." he then pulls out another card. "This one's for you."

Pyrrha gasped in shock. "For Me! Why thank you Jaune." She opens the card to read it.

 _Thanks for being there when I need it_

 _Thanks for making me a better leader_

 _And thanks for being my friend_

 _'Well I guess it's close enough.'_ Pyrrha thought, slightly disappointed but highly grateful.

"Thank you Jaune."

* * *

Eye-patch had been defeated after Pumpkin Pete used the blaster to open the core allowing Luffy to rapidly destroy it with his fists. Outside all the Rabbids were in a huge pile with the rest of our heroes admiring their work.

"Ah what a work out." said Yang.

"I can't believe we've took out an army of cartoonish characters." Weiss commented.

"I think I've got the most!" Usopp boasted.

"Huh? No way, I believe I did." said Zoro.

"What are you guys talking about? It was me obviously." said Sanji.

Their argument went on and before they got into a fight, Nami immediately smacked them all in their heads, giving them all smoking lumps.

"Geez." Nami said in annoyance.

* * *

the end

Happy Valentines day everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this special, it was something I've been thinking about for a long time ever since I made the halloween one.

The main premise behind this is of course the Rabbids kidnap Pyrrha and it was up to teams RWBY and JNPR along with the Straw hats to save her. The main villain being Eye-patch, a Rabbid who wears an eye patch and has a missing, I was thinking that he'd have a different giant robot to ride in depending on the holiday and season, who knows, he might even become a reoccurring character for a holiday special.

I have many ideas for these Omake chapters but I don't seem to have done them yet.

Anyways guys please leave a review of what you think of this chapter and I might answer you if you have a fanfiction account and not a guest since I want to talk to you directly if you have any questions.

Also Happy Chinese New Year on the 16th!


End file.
